


Attention (Eren x Levi)

by CuteKitty013



Series: Attention [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ereri riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-24
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-18 14:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 28,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2351441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteKitty013/pseuds/CuteKitty013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First fanfic ever, so not sure if its good or not. Had this on deviantart, but three chapters got deleted because Eren's fifteen, honestly, i forgot he's underaged. It's basically about Eren and Levi falling for each other. Also, forgot to mention that this is rated mature, so there is some violence (mostly Levi's doing) and sex (More toward the last five or so chapters). I've warned you. I so suck at summaries...hope you like it anyway! I do not own Attack on Titan! I'm just borrowing Levi and Eren and the rest. Also, I love comments!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~As far as Eren could remember, it all started sometime around two years ago, when he was fifteen, and he was under Captain Levi's care. It was after Annie had been encased in crystal, and he just knew that there was something wrong with Mikasa.

            Mikasa didn't like Levi. Not at all. Eren knew this. I mean, it had been pretty obvious from the look on her face when Levi beat the shit out of Eren. He'd thought that his adopted sister would've tried to kill Humanity's Strongest, if it hadn't been for whatever Armin had said to her. Ever since then, she had barely tolerated the pint-sized captain. However, when Levi had swooped in to cut Eren free of his Titan form during his fight with Annie, Mikasa had lost the last piece of sanity she had. Eren was hers to save, goddammit, and no clean-freak midget was going to interfere with that!

            Eren, Mikasa and Levi were in the dining room, everyone else having gone to sleep. Eren stayed up because he didn't want to go back to his dungeon room, Mikasa stayed because of Eren, and Levi, well, Levi stayed because he had to watch the Titan brat.

            "Oi, brat, you going to go to bed yet? I have reports to read." Levi crossed his legs, leaning back in his seat, sipping his tea.

            "O-oh, s-sorry, sir!" Eren stood, "I-I'll get going to my room now-"

             Mikasa stood, touching his arm. "Eren, if you don't want to go to bed, you don't have to. He can just go and read his reports on his own. It's not like he has to watch you every single minute of the day." She glared at the captain, her left eye twitching. Just because he was the captain, didn't mean that Eren had to go along with whatever he said.

             Levi stood in one smooth motion, setting his cup down on the saucer at the same time. "Actually, he does. He's under my supervision, I have to keep an eye on him. What I say goes. I have my own damn work to do, and don't have time to babysit the brat anymore. Now get out of my sight, brats." He moved to walk past the two of them, when Mikasa, a vein in her forehead visible, grabbed her cup, tossing the lukewarm contents right into Levi's face.

             Mikasa's face was as deadpan as ever, "Whoops," She seat the cup back down on the table, letting go of it before she broke the cup over his head.

             Levi glared at her, pulling a handkerchief seemingly from nowhere as he wiped his face clean. His eyes flashed to Eren, which made the younger man stiffen. Oh god, was the captain going to beat the shit out of him again? Levi's hand flashed out, grabbing holding of Eren's collar, pulling the boy down. Eren's eyes widened as Levi's lips crashed into his. Eren froze, though his face was on fire as Levi's lips moved against his own. Levi ran his teeth along the boy's bottom lip, biting down slowly until he was on the verge of breaking the skin. Eren gasped, opening his mouth. Levi took advantage, his tongue slipping inside. He slowly explored Eren's mouth, before he straightened. Eren looked up at Levi, his shirt still held tight in his grasp. Eren's face was bright red, his breathing labored as he trembled ever so slightly.

           Levi let go of his shirt, placing his hand over Eren's face. He easily shoved the teen onto his ass on the floor. Levi looked to Mikasa, "Whoops." His face was as blank as it ever was, as he walked away from them and out of the room.

           Mikasa knelt beside Eren, who had just sat on the floor as he watched Levi walk away. His heart beat furiously in his chest. "Eren? Are you okay? I'm going to kill that fucking shrimp!" She put a hand on her sword, drawing it halfway before Eren put a hand on her arm, stopping her.

          "No, Mikasa...I-I have to get back at him, not you." Eren gulped, his lips still tingling. He pressed his fingers against his lips, they were still warm and swollen from Levi's kiss...He knew one thing...He knew that he needs to get Levi to do that again.


	2. Chapter 2

           Eren looked up at the ceiling of his dungeon room, laying down on his cot. He reached up, his fingers brushing against his lips as he remembered the kiss from last night. Though kiss seemed too mild a word to him. Kisses were the little pecks from Mikasa, innocent and usually unwanted…it didn’t really count anyway. She was his sister, for God’s sake. He loved Mikasa, but not in any sort of romantic way. She was just so…clingy, and over-protective.

            What Levi did was just so much more. _I can still taste his coffee…I thought that Levi liked his coffee black, but it was so sweet._ He traced the mark on his lip, it was almost gone. _I wish he’d bitten down harder…_ He was surprised that he felt sad that the mark was healing. What was Levi doing to him? Why couldn’t he get Levi out of his head? From his ever-constant frown, to his rock-hard body, to the way his lips felt. How could lips that never smiled feel so soft and warm and full? Eren bit his lower lip, his breath hitching as he hit the mark Levi left.

            Sparks of warmth and pleasure tingled from his mouth to his groin, as the young man moaned softly. His hands traveled down his stomach as he thought of Levi’s perfect physique, his strong shoulders…to his defined arms…down to his impressive pectorals and oh god that rock-hard six pack. He slipped his hand into his pajama bottoms, wrapping a hand around the base of his shaft. He slowly stroked himself, his eyes half-lidded as he breathing became more and more labored. That tight ass…those muscled legs. His hand just continued to move faster, pre-cum seeping from the tip, only helping to slick his throbbing member.

            Levi’s hand holding tight to his collar, pulling him down and keeping him there. Those damnable lips as they moved against his…His teeth biting down. Eren bit down on his lip, so much harder than Levi had done…even as the metallic twang of blood burst across his tongue…it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t replicate the same sensation of his mind submitting and just letting Levi do whatever the hell he wanted. The warm sensation in his groin only grew, sparking and jolting and becoming almost pain. Oh god, what that man could do with his tongue…sliding against his tongue, exploring over every tooth, tickling over the ridges of his palette…hitting that spot under his tongue that made him rock hard. Eren panted, his hand spasming against his shaft as his back arched, his seed shooting out “Aaah…Levi!”

            As Eren slowly came back to reality, enough time had passed that the scalding heat from his cum had cooled against his skin. He looked up at the ceiling. Was it wrong to want to experience that again? Levi was a man after all, and so was he. Why was it that the thought of it stirred up this arousal? But the thought of never trying to get Levi to do it again…it filled the young man with such tear-bringing despair. He had to get Levi to do that again… _I don’t care if it’s wrong…it’s not like Mikasa can make me feel this way…_ Eren licked his lip, the taste of blood on his tongue. _I’m going to get Levi’s attention…consequences be damned._


	3. Chapter 3

          Eren was already changed into his uniform when Levi came down to unlock his room. That stain would have been a pain in the ass to explain to Levi, not to mention embarrassing. Levi opened the door, raising an eyebrow. Eren’s uniform was a tad wrinkled, and his hair was its usual just-got-out-of-bed mess. Levi tch’ed, the kid really should take more care in his appearance, he was in the Scouting Regimen, after all. “Brat, your hair is a mess, don’t you ever brush it?”

            Eren’s hands flew to his head, smoothing down the errant and tangled locks. “I’m sorry, sir.” He quickly ran his hands down his chest to his waist, then his legs, straightening out the rumples. He grinned sheepishly at Levi, one hand going to the back of his head to re-check that he’d gotten the knots out.

            Levi tch’ed, turning to leave the room. Eren’s eyes widened as he saw something that he thought he’d never see on Levi Heichou. On his right check, close to his mouth, was a trace of crumbs from whatever the captain had eaten. He was surprised the neat-freak hadn’t noticed earlier, you’d think he’d feel it. “U-um, captain?”

            “What is it, brat?” Levi replied irritably, stopping just outside the doorway.

            Eren walked over to him, “You have something on your cheek…” Levi’s hand came up, but Eren grabbed his wrist, “Let me get it, captain, you might smear it.” Levi grunted, but dropped his hand. _Wait a minute, this is too good of an opportunity…_ Eren suppressed a grin as his impish mind thought of something that would definitely get Levi’s attention. Before Levi could react, Eren leaned forward, swiping his tongue against Levi’s cheek. The crumbs were sweet, and powdered with sugar. He felt the shorter man stiffen, and pulled away. Levi’s face was a mixture of shock, disgust and horror. Eren watched as a shiver visibly went down his back.

            “I got it~” Eren smiled brightly, skipping past the motionless Levi, and running away from the captain while he was still too shocked to beat the shit out of him at the moment. He raced upstairs, getting to the door before he finally heard a strangled shout. “Jaeger!” He quickly opened the door to escape, closing it behind him. He ran to the dining hall, giggling like a hysterical little girl. _That should get his attention._


	4. Chapter 4

Eren strode through the dining hall at a quick pace, his head down as he tried to keep his giggling in. He disappeared inside the kitchen, Armin, Jean, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Erwin and Hanji all sat around the table, eating breakfast and drinking coffee. They all looked at the door, “Was Eren laughing?” Jean asked, looking to Mikasa.

            _BANG!!_ Everyone’s heads snapped to the other door, Mikasa, Hanji, and Jean had their hands on their blades before they saw Levi in the doorway, his leg still lifted from the kick. They all stood absolutely still, even Mikasa didn’t want to attract that look of murderous rage. They watched as he stomped to the kitchen door, going inside.

            Eren had backed himself into the corner, shaking as he laughed silently. Levi walked up to the younger man, taking hold of his collar. “You think this is funny, you shitty brat? Do you have any fucking idea how many germs are in the human mouth? I’ll have to use bleach to get it off.”

            Eren bit his lip, before saying, “Is th-that why you’re so pale, captain?” Levi glared at him, before he threw the brat on the ground. He placed a swift kick to his stomach, driving all of the air out of his body. Eren gaped, a few wheezy giggles escaping him. He just kept kicking the shit out of Eren, leaving the teen bruised and battered, though he made sure not to break any bones…even if the damn titan-shifter could heal it. He even made sure to avoid his face. He wanted the brat hurt, but not maimed or out-of-it for days. He stepped back, watching as Eren curled up into a ball. There was blood at the corner of his mouth, but that was all the blood. Just like Levi preferred it, no blood, no mess and no need to burn these clothes. He poured himself a cup of coffee, leaving the kitchen.

            He sat down beside Erwin, drinking calmly. “Levi, what just happened?” the commander asked.

            “I don’t want to talk about it.” Levi replied, crossing his legs. Mikasa stood quickly, rushing into the kitchen.

            She rushed to Eren’s side, helping him sit up. “Eren! Are you okay? I’m gonna-“

            “No, Mikasa it’s my fault, I deserved it.” Eren wheezed, coughing. “It was so worth the beating…” He started to laugh again, the sound harsh in his throat. Mikasa sighed, pulling Eren up to a standing position. He wobbled a bit, but managed to stay upright. She poured him a cup of coffee and put food on his plate. He took them from her, still laughing softly to himself as they both left the kitchen.

            They sat as far away from Levi as they could, next to Armin and Jean. Hanji looked between Eren and Levi, “Why the hell did you beat the shit out of Eren?”

            Levi sighed, setting down his cup. “He licked me.” He said deadpan.

            Eren laughed hysterically, holding his bruised sides as he curled in his chair. Hanji started to giggle, until Connie and Sasha were laughing too. Jean and Armin concealed their smiles with a hand, their shoulders shaking. Mikasa frowned, glaring daggers at the neat-freak. Erwin chuckled, shaking his head. “Levi, you shouldn’t beat Eren up, we do need him. Try to think of something that won’t physically hurt him, alright?”

            Levi tch’ed, taking another drink. He watched the little shit laugh until tears rolled down his face. _Maybe that had been the brat’s payback for the kiss last night, and maybe I had overreacted._ _But that doesn't mean I can just let this behavior go unpunished. I couldn't have hurt him that bad if he's still laughing. Now I’ll have to come up with something that won’t physically hurt him._ Levi hid his smirk behind his cup, _Maybe this could be fun._


	5. Chapter 5

After that particular incident, the day went by normally. 3DMG practice, cleaning until everything was spotless, hearing Hanji go on and on about her experiments. Yes, beside from the licking fiasco, Levi’s day was pretty much normal. No missions, no emergency calls, just watching the younger brats, reading reports, writing reports, just a regular day.

            Except the devious thoughts that kept whirling around inside his head whenever he saw the brat. But since Erwin had said that physically hurting him was off the table, Levi was having a bit of trouble. He was more into beating the shit out of people who pissed him off. So he went to the one person he knew could help him.

            He sat behind his desk, legs crossed as he watched Hanji. She was looking around his office, as if she’d never been in there before. He tried to suppress the twitch that had already started at his left eye. “Oi, four-eyes, I called you in here for a reason.”

            She bounced over to the empty seat across from him, leaning against the back. “Don’t be so pissy, Levi~ I know you’re just irritable because Eren licked you~”

            Levi bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from yelling at the ditz. “That is partly why I called you here. I need your…” He choked out the next word, “Help. What can I do to get back at Jaeger?”

            Hanji stared at him, dumbstruck. Levi crossed his arms, drumming his fingers on his arm as he waited for her to respond. She flushed before she screamed, “Yes! I’ve so been waiting for this! I have an experiment that I’ve been wanting to try, not necessarily for Eren, but he’ll do.”

            Levi sighed, “What experiment, four-eyes?” He almost regretted his question when she giggled, not unlike a deranged psychopath while they chopped up their victims.

            “Okay…here’s my idea…” She giggled……………………

……”Hanji, that’s fucking disgusting.” Levi said when she finished.

            “But it would embarrass him, you have to admit that.” She pouted, thinking that now Levi wouldn’t do it.

            Truth was, Levi didn’t want to fucking do it, but she was right, it would embarrass the shitty brat. It wasn’t like he was going to touch him. He sighed. “Fine…I’ll do it. It’ll have to wait till later tonight though.”

            Hanji grinned, “Hehe, this’ll be so much fun~”


	6. Chapter 6

As the day soon turned to night, Levi couldn’t help but think that Hanji’s little experiment was a bit too childish for the situation. He also did like the little brat, and if it did work, he thought that the brat might get too embarrassed to talk to him or Hanji again. He glanced at the clock: ten to midnight. Hanji would have probably already done what she had planned to do. Levi sighed, running a hand through his hair. He stood, leaving his office. _Maybe I’m getting soft…_ He made his way down to the basement, stopping outside Eren’s door.

            He unlocked it and slipped inside. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of urine, looking toward the bed. Eren was sitting up, curled up, his arms wrapped around his knees, hiding his face. Levi mentally slapped himself, and then Hanji, for doing this to the boy. “Hey, Jaeger?”

            Eren’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “C-captain! Wh-what are you doing here?” He bunched up the covers even more around his waist.

            Levi sighed, “I came to apologize for that…” He gestured to the boy, “It was a childish prank to pull, and too over-the-top. I should have just told Hanji to fuck off.”

            He expected outrage, or screaming, but Eren just looked back down. “You-you mean that I didn’t just-”

            “No, you didn’t just wet the bed, Hanji wanted to do this asinine experiment that involved putting a sleeping person’s hand in warm water and see if it really did make them pee.” He winced, frowning. “I really am sorry that I offered you up for her experiment.”

            Eren still wouldn’t look up at him, the silence stretched on for a few minutes before he nodded, and stood. “W-well, I should probably get cleaned up.” He turned away, pulling the blanket and sheets off the bed.

            “Leave that here, Jaeger. I’ll take care of it. Grab a towel, leave your clothes, and follow me.” Levi turned his back to the boy, giving him a semblance of privacy. Eren blinked before quickly following the order, undressing, wiping himself off with a dry part of his clothes, before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He wrapped the blankets and sheets around the clothes. Levi turned, and gestured toward the door. “Come on, you can use my bathroom.”

            Eren made sure to keep a hand on the towel at his waist, following the captain out of the room. They easily reached his room without anyone noticing them. Levi went straight to the bathroom, expertly lighting the candles in the wall sconces. Eren was amazed, Levi had a large bathtub with clawed feet, and everything was so clean it practically sparkled. Levi started filling the tub with water, making sure the water wasn’t too hot or cold before letting it fill. He looked to Eren as he dried his hands with a convenient hand towel. He internally winced, Eren’s chest and stomach was marbled with deep black and blue bruises. It was days’ worth of healing in a few hours, but it still must have hurt like hell.

            _God, I am such an ass…_ Levi sighed. “Okay, Jaeger, take your time. I’m going to go clean the sheets.” He took out soap and shampoo and a washcloth out, setting them out for the younger man. “It won’t take me long, I’ll be right back.” Levi left the room, going to do what he said. Eren unwrapped the towel, folding it and setting it next to the tub, turning off the water before sinking into the warm depths. He let his lips stretch into a wide smile. _Gotcha Captain…_


	7. 6.5 Intermission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yea...when I made this on deviantart, I did intermissions between chapters, I did them when I wanted, so it's random. Also, I should point out I wrote this for my friend Sam, and then another friend read it and liked it, so I wrote it for them. The intermissions sometimes have them in it, so feel free to skip ahead to avoid the weirdos.

Me: Hi everybody! (To whoever reads my ereri fanfiction.) This is my authors note, a sort of intermission between sixth and seventh chapters. Now...Let me introduce the two main characters: Eren Jaeger!"

 

Eren: Hey everybody! It's nice to see you all. *Blows kisses and waves."

 

Me: Isn't he just the cutest thing? I just want to kidnap him. *kicks away the bondage gear* Ehehehe...Just kidding! Now here's the one, the only: Levi Heichou!

 

*Levi leans against the wall, arms crossed while he refuses to acknowledge anyone. I look to Eren, who shrugs.*

 

Me: Come one Levi! Give the fans a little thank you.

 

Levi: I only know of two brats who've commented, that's not exactly worth this little escapade you're attempting. *He mutters sulkily, glaring.*

 

Me: Maybe they don't like it, *shrugs* but I'm writing this for Sam, so say thank you to her for being so supportive.

 

Eren: Yea, Captain. I think you should say thank you. Don't forget to smile!

 

Levi: Fuck you both.

 

*Eren and I look at each other, grinning.*

 

Eren and Me: Please do, captain <3

 

* Levi pulls out a blade, murder in his eyes. Levi pulls off his shirt, revealing his so smexy chest and abs.>

 

Levi: What the hell? What did you make me do?

 

Me: I'm providing fan service. What the hell do you think I'm doing? Also, you're dangerous enough without your pointy thingies.

 

Eren: I second that!

 

Levi: We aren't in a fucking meeting, brat!

 

Me: Motion carried. Levi isn't allowed his blades during intermission.

 

Levi: Damn you both.

 

Me and Eren: We'd rather fuck.

 

Levi: Horny little shits.

 

Me: Now come on Levi, either you do it on your own, or I make you.

 

*Levi sighs, going over to Eren. He takes the younger man into his arms, one hand against his middle back, the other slipping into the waistband of his pants. He laid his head on Eren's shoulder, looking at the camera, smiling. Eren blushed furiously.*

 

Levi: Thank you for reading, brats 

 

Me: See Levi, that wasn't so bad.

 

*Levi releases Eren, who slowly slides down to the floor. Levi crosses his arms at me*

 

Levi: Anyway, what the hell was with that last chapter? What did Eren mean?

 

Me: Oh, ummmm, well you see...*Runs away* Thanks for reading everyone, love you all~


	8. Chapter 7

Eren sank further into the warm water, sighing comfortably. He kept himself from fist-pumping the air, but he couldn’t keep the grin off of his face. He hadn’t thought that it would work. When he woke up with wet sheets, he had been pissed, and he’d known that Levi had been behind it. He’d stewed in his anger, and embarrassment before realizing that Levi would eventually come to his room to check on him. Probably to embarrass him further, and that he expected him to be mad and yell at him. So Eren decided to curl his legs up and hide his face.

            He’d only expected some pity out of Levi, he’d been kind of…soft. It was not what he’d expected, he thought that Levi would have just had him wash his own sheets and let himself get cleaned up in the group showers. Having Levi wash his sheets and clothes? That was almost like a fucking dream. Eren bit his lip, stifling his giggle. But to use Levi’s bathroom? It was unheard of. No one but the man himself had used it. Not even Erwin had been inside.

            Eren took the soap, lathering it on the washcloth before he started to scrub his arms and shoulders, moving down to his chest and waist. He sucked in a breath at the sharp pain. Levi sure had done a number on him earlier. He stood up, making sure to lather up his groin and thighs, making sure he got rid of the filth. He scrunched up his nose. He couldn’t believe that the neat-freak would even agree to such a prank, but it had been Hanji’s idea. That he could believe, or even from Sasha or Connie. Those three were a little…odd.

            He made sure not to linger over his groin, in case Levi was to come back in at any moment. He went down to his legs, then balanced to get his feet. He couldn’t believe that Levi had a tub but not a shower. Baths are just sitting in your own filth, right? Eren guessed that Levi liked the bath more just because he could sit in the hot water and relax. He lowered himself back into the water, rinsing off the soap, watching as it formed bubbles on top of the water.

            He leaned against the tub, making sure not to splash water over the floor, he figured Levi would not be so nice to him if he did that. He leaned his head on the edge, looking up at the ceiling. As expected, no cobwebs, no dust, just as sparkling as the floor and walls. He wondered how such a short man could get up that high, even with a ladder. 

            He didn’t see that Levi was in the doorway, leaning against it with his arms crossed. He’d finished washing everything in a flash, he was a pro at cleaning, after all, even a thorough and perfect job didn’t take him that long. He’d already watched the younger man stand and wash below his waist. _How could someone in the military look so fucking soft?_ Levi frowned at the thought, _He was still young, and he wasn’t as soft as that blond brat. I can see the muscles moving under his skin, so I know he isn’t weak, but god, his skin looks so soft._ Levi shook his head, _Knock it off, Heichou, it isn’t the time for those thoughts._ “Jaeger, you didn’t get your back.”

            Eren jumped at the captain’s voice, turning to see him. “S-sir?” He stuttered.

            Levi sighed, “You didn’t get your back, cadet.” He repeated.

            “O-oh, um, I-I can’t b-bend that way…” Eren blushed, looking down.

            Levi tch’ed, “Stand up.” He walked over to the tub, snatching the washcloth still in Eren’s hand. He lathered it with more soap.

            “S-sir?” Eren stuttered.

            “Stand. Up. Brat. I won’t say it again.” Levi rolled his eyes.

            Eren stood up slowly, water running down his tan skin. Levi touched the washcloth to the back of Eren’s neck, scrubbing the skin until it was pink before he moved onto his shoulders and went all over the younger man’s back, stopping just above his ass. Eren could feel his face get even hotter. _Oh my god, he’s fucking touching me!_

            Levi stepped back, “There, now sit back down and rinse it off. As if I’d let you bathe without washing your back.” Eren sat down, trembling a little. _God, the brat must be fucking scared of me._ Levi tch’ed, letting the washcloth plop into the water in Eren’s lap. What could he do to make the brat see that he wasn’t going to cut him up in little tiny bits? His eyes landed on the shampoo, then to Eren’s still dry hair.

            He grabbed it, tapping on the boy’s head. “Hey, dunk your head under.” The boy stiffened, “Just get your hair wet, brat.” Eren took a deep breath, submerging his head under. He came back up, gasping. Levi lathered the shampoo between his hands, he took hold of Eren’s bangs, slicking them back, effectively guiding the younger man’s head back so that the shampoo wouldn’t get in his eyes. His fingers moved in small, sure circles on Eren’s scalp, he made sure he went slow, watching as the chocolate brown locks became covered in white foam. He continued to massage the soap into Eren’s head, as Eren bit his lip, trying not to moan as his whole body relaxed.

            Levi noticed the small moans the younger man let out, raising an eyebrow but not stopping. _I wonder if he’s this vocal in bed…_ Levi shook his head again, focusing again on the task at hand, trying to ignore the soft noises. Once he reached the back of Eren’s neck, he ran his hands through Eren’s hair a bit more, making sure it was as clean as it could be. “Okay, scoot forward and lean back until you’re the back of your hair is in the water.” Eren quickly did what he was told, grabbing onto the sides of the tub to support himself as he leaned back, looking up at Levi.

            Levi started to rinse out the soap, careful not to get any in Eren’s eyes. He then went back to massage the younger man’s temples, causing him to bite his lip, teeth dimpling the soft skin as his head rolled back. His arms started to shake, trying to hold himself up and not let go despite just wanting to let go and float. Levi smirked, making sure the brat’s eyes were closed. He ran his fingers through Eren’s hair, making sure that there was no soap left. He stepped back, drying his hands. “When you’re done in there, meet me back downstairs in your room.” He ordered, leaving the room.

            Eren let himself sink into the tub, letting go slowly so he wouldn’t splash. _I didn’t know he was so skilled with his fingers…that felt so good…_ Eren let himself relax in the warm water, floating a bit as he looked up drowsily at the ceiling. He groaned, sitting up, pulling the plug with his toes. He stood, wiping excess water from his hair and arms before reaching down and grabbing the towel. As the tub drained, he dried himself off roughly, leaving the sink pink. He leaned against the tub as he dried each foot before putting them down on the floor. He rubbed his hair, making sure it was dry enough that it wouldn’t drip before he wrapped the towel around his waist again. He made sure to blow out the candles as he left the room, smiling.

            He made his way downstairs, shivering as the cold air hit his warm skin. He rubbed his arms, quickly going to his room. Levi was by the bed, already having put new sheets and a blanket on the bed, along with a clean set of bedclothes. He turned to look at Eren, “Your mattress hadn’t gotten soiled, but I still cleaned it. I let it dry out a bit while I was with you in the bathroom, then flipped it so I could put the new sheets on.”

            Eren smiled, “Thank you, captain, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

            “Don’t mention it. I mean that literally, Jaeger. I’ll tell four-eyes that the experiment didn’t work, so she won’t bother you.” Levi crossed his arms over his chest, huffing.

            “O-of course, I-I don’t really want to tell anyone what happened either, captain.” Eren blushed, looking down.

            “Then we have an understanding. I hope you can forgive me.” Levi looked away, the words almost choking him.

            Eren nodded, “I do, captain, and I’m sorry for licking you earlier. It was childish.” He looked down, shoulders hunching a little as he expected to get hit for reminding the captain.

            Levi sighed, “Well, don’t worry about it, I think this makes us even. Have a good night, Jaeger.” He stepped pass Eren to leave the room, closing and locking the door. Eren grinned, going over to the bed. He ran his hand over the blanket, it was such a perfectly made bed, corners folded, the covers flat and aligned perfectly. _Levi actually made my bed. I don’t even want to get in it, it looks so perfect._ He slipped on his nightclothes, folding the damp towel and putting it in a basket for clothes that needed to be washed. He slowly slipped inside the bed, resting his head on the pillow.

            _Well, Heichou, I don’t plan on telling anybody, but I don’t plan to not get on your nerves again…after all, as nice as having you wash my hair was…it still wasn’t a kiss. I wonder what I should do next..._


	9. Chapter 8

A few days passed uneventfully, Eren not attempting anything so that Levi had some time to cool off after the licking event. His next idea had come to him almost immediately, but he decided that wait until a better time to do it. It was a simple plan, like the licking, but it would probably send Levi into another rage. Eren ran his fingers gingerly over his stomach, taking a deep breath. He sighed, at least the bruising had healed. _Now I can get new ones…yay~._ He chuckled, walking from the kitchen. _At least I did the dishes until they gleamed, Levi won’t really be all that mad with me._

            Meanwhile Levi was in his office, finishing up some reports. He put down the pen, stretching. He really hated doing all these fucking reports. Why couldn’t he just make someone else do it? The blond kid…Arlet, would probably love to do this shit. He’d have to ask Erwin if he could let the smart brat do some. Maybe he could do some actual cleaning for once. He yawned, getting up from his desk. _Well, I should see how Jaeger is doing._ He left the room, locking the door behind him.

            Eren grinned, looking down the hallway to the captain’s office. He looked down at the bucket of water, watching the few ice chips bob up and down. He chuckled to himself, snapping his head up at the sound of footsteps. He waited impatiently as the footsteps got closer, barely refraining from peeking around the corner. He pressed his back against the wall, biting his lip. He stilled, seeing a blur in his peripheral vision. He turned slightly, noting the undercut black hair, and the height was a dead giveaway. He swung his arms, the water flying from the bucket…right into the captain’s face.

            _Holy Shit!_ Levi sputtered. He halted in his tracks, the freezing water soaking into his clothes. He shivered, his hair plastered to his head as it dripped down his face and neck. He gaped at Eren, one hand on his blade. Eren’s shoulder’s shook as he laughed silently, covering his mouth with a hand. Suddenly he wasn’t cold, he glared at the younger man, keeping a hand on his blade as he straightened.

            Eren should’ve run away as soon as he splashed him, but he couldn’t. His eyes roamed over Levi’s soaking wet form. The wet clothes sticking to every curve and crevice. It didn’t help that the pants and undershirt were white, and his pale skin showed through. Levi reached up, running a hand through his sopping hair, slicking it back. _Damn…the man is really too sexy for his own good._ Eren blushed lightly at the thought, biting down on his bottom lip.

            Levi raised an eyebrow at the brat, taking a step forward. Eren jumped, realizing that he should probably stop gawking. He tossed the bucket at the captain, who caught it easily. Eren turned and ran. He sprinted down the hallway, heading outside. It didn’t take him long, and soon he was running through Mikasa, Jean and the others. They turned and watched him as he raced into the forest area, zipping off on the 3DM gear.

            They all shrugged, turning to go back into the building. They jumped apart as Levi strode through them, going the same way Eren had gone. He disappeared into the forest. Jean was the first to break the silence. “Why was Levi soaked?”


	10. 8.5 Intermission

Me: Hi everyone! It's time for another intermission! Mainly because I'm still having trouble of thinking of stuff. Anyway here's the cutie with the booty: Eren Jaeger!  
  
Eren: Hey people of the interwebs! *His face is slightly flushed, as he leans in to whisper in my ear.* What did you call me?  
  
Me: You heard me, Eren. Just go with it. Anyway, here's everyone's favorite badass, Levi Heichou!  
  
*Levi leans against his wall, still soaking wet as he glares at us.*  
  
Levi: Why am I still wet?  
  
Me: Because we have two guests joining us today, and I'm sure that they want you that way. Now this is a special guest intermission. Since I only know of two people who like reading this enough to tell me, I figured that they should get to meet you two. Please give a hand to Sam and Emily!  
  
*Two girls appear out of nowhere. They wave their arms excitedly. Levi facepalms himself, while Eren smiles warmly, waving clamly back.*  
  
Sam: OH MY GOD!!! LEVI!!! *She runs up to Levi, squee-ing and jumping all around him.*  
  
Levi: Um, hi...*He looks to me and I make a 'go on' motion. He sighs before smiling* It's nice to meet you, Sam.   
  
*Sam faints, falling unceremoniously onto the floor. Levi looks up at me, raising his eyebrow.*  
  
Me: Well, I'm sure she'll wake up eventually. Anyway, Emily. How's it going?  
  
Emily: It's going. It's great to be here. Please excuse me. *She goes over to Sam's unconscious form, pulling out a permanent marker and drawing on her face. Eren walks over, kneeling beside her.*  
  
Eren: Whatcha doing?  
  
Emily: I'm drawing stuff on her face. Want to try? *She offers him the marker*  
  
Eren: Sure! *He proceeds to draw over Sam's arms, pictures of wings and swords. Sam suddenly jolts awake, sitting up.*  
  
Sam: What did I miss?  
  
Me: Oh, nothing, just some typical Emily stuff. *Sam frowns, going offstage. We hear a muffled laugh, before the sound of water. She comes back, the marks still on her face, but faded.*  
  
Sam: Okay, back to what I'd been doing. *She goes back to Levi, who stays absolutely still. She strokes his arm lightly, before looking up at him. He stiffens, but doesn't move to stop her. She hugs him tight, giggling.*  
  
Emily: Well, that isn't creepy at all. Sam, you are such a stalker.   
  
Sam: Shut up! My Levi!  
  
Eren: No! My Levi! *He hugs Levi from the other side, pouting*  
  
Sam: Only if I get to watch!  
  
Emily: I second that.  
  
Levi: This is not a fucking meeting!  
  
Me: Motion carried. Eren gets Levi, but only if we get to watch.  
  
Eren: I can live with that.  
  
Levi: You little exhibitionist, I'm going to get back at you. Just wait until I catch you.  
  
Eren: The boss lady won't let you hurt me. I'm her favorite~ *He hides behind me.*  
  
Me: Well...if it makes sense for him to hurt you, Eren, I'm gonna have to let Levi do it.  
  
Eren: You don't love me! *He goes to sulk in his corner.*  
  
Emily: Well, what now?  
  
Me: I guess we can save other activities for later, and I think Sam has monopolized Levi enough for one intermission.  
  
Sam: I'm never letting go!  
  
*I look at Levi, who glares at me. I raise my eyebrow at him, and he sighs.*  
  
Levi: I better be able to beat the shit out of Eren for this...*He takes off his jacket and shirt. Sam stares, shocked. Levi leans down and plants a chaste kiss on her lips. Sam's eyes roll up into her head, as she faints once again.*   
  
Emily: Hey, why don't I get a kiss? *Eren appears next to her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. Emily smiles, shaking her head.* Guess I can't complain now. Okay, I'll get out of your hair. It was great meeting you. Let's do it again. *She grabs Sam's leg, dragging her out of the room.*  
  
Me: Well, that was certainly fun.   
  
Levi: It was certainly something.  
  
Eren: They seemed nice...  
  
Levi: Sam is crazier than Hanji. *He mutters*  
  
Me: I don't think that's an insult to her, Levi.  
  
Levi: *sighs* Can I put my shirt back on now?  
  
Eren and Me: No!  
  
Levi: You two are insatiable.   
  
Me: You bet. Now anyway. I think it's time we said goodbye. Thank you everybody for reading!  
  
Eren: Thank you~   
  
Levi: Thanks for reading, you little brats.  
  
Me: Have a great night!


	11. Chapter 9

Eren dodged trees as he zipped away. He knew he had a good hour of gas in his tank, though he knew he wouldn’t need it. Levi would probably catch him in a few minutes. “Jaeger!” _He’s getting predictable…_ Eren grinned, dodging another branch. “Get back here brat!” Eren kept going ahead, looking back at the figure that kept getting larger. He turned back just in time to see a branch right in front of him. _Oh Shit…_ He detached his hooks, folding in half a bit to just barely swing under the branch.  He sighed as he straightened, shooting the hooks again, propelling himself forward. _That was too close_. “Was the water even clean?!” Eren looked back again, sniggering. Levi was even closer, and closer, until he was only a few feet away.

            _WHAM!_ The inside of Eren’s head exploded in a kaleidoscope of colors before everything went black.

            Levi winced as he watched Eren slam full speed into the tree. He saw as the brat started to fall back, blood flying from his nose and mouth. He zipped forward, catching him with one arm around his waist. Eren’s body jerked against the wires still hooked into another tree, and Levi found himself getting pulled back. He grunted, _Dammit-_ one hook broke free of the tree, the wire tangling around Levi’s legs and waist. He jerked back, and one of Eren’s hooks broke free, managing to wrap around Eren’s motionless form and Levi’s chest.

Levi stilled, balancing the both of them. He still had one arm free, but it wasn’t enough. Only two hooks kept them suspended, one in a different tree. If they gave way…well, a fifty foot drop didn’t really appeal to the captain right at the moment. He looked down at the brat, _You are such a pain in my ass, Jaeger…_ Blood still dripped down his face, and he hadn’t waken up. _His arms are free, so I’ll need his help to get out of this. Come on, brat, wake up already._ He looked to his hook, noting that it was deeply imbedded into the trunk. Without turning around, he couldn’t see Eren’s other hook. _Hopefully it won’t come loose anytime soon…_

He couldn’t help but feel the heat coming off of Eren. So warm it seemed like the brat should’ve been steaming. Maybe hitting the tree had been more serious than Levi had thought, He held his breath, waiting for what seemed like eons before he heard the soft wheezing. Okay, he was breathing…so he was still alive. He sighed in relief. _Okay, now let’s hope that he wakes up._ Levi kept himself from fidgeting, looking up into the canopy of leaves above them.

 _At least I’m dry…_ Levi looked down at the younger man strapped to his body. His hand was splayed across Eren’s stomach. _Like I thought…I can feel the hard muscle, but it’s covered by soft flesh. He is still developing, so this could be…what’s the word? Baby fat? Yea, maybe that’s it. I wonder if the rest of him is as soft…_ Levi bit the inside of his cheek, the pain sharp as the metallic twang of pennies coated his tongue. _Stop thinking of the brat, Heichou, it’s just gonna make you go easy on him when he finally wakes up….though he did hit that tree hard enough that it knocked him out…but then we had to get tangled in these stupid wires…and it’s all his fault for throwing water on me and running away._ He growled softly, looking back up. _Yea, I’ll have to think of something to get back at him again…even if it’s only a little…. At least I have some time to think of something…_


	12. 9.5 Intermission

Me: Hi everybody, I'm so sorry for today's short, lacking chapter. So to make up for it, I'm gonna do another intermission. I'm actually thinking about doing short chapters, which go for a page in Word, then doing posting an intermission after...mainly cuz they are really fun to write. Anyway...Say hi, boys~

Eren: Hi everybody! It's great not to be unconscious!

Levi: Speaking of that...why am I wet again? *He glares at me as he stands in the growing puddle at his feet.*

Me: Because I'm bored, and this amuses me. Also, you're hot and I have the power to make you do whatever the hell I want. 

Levi: You're a bigger pain in the ass than Jaeger is. 

Me: Fiiiiinneee...*snaps fingers and Levi's sopping wet clothes disappear...with nothing on underneath* Wow, captain, I didn't know you went commando. 

Levi: Goddammit, brat! Give me some clothes! *He covers himself, a light flush on his cheeks. Eren stares in rapt attention, his entire face red as he looks at Levi's naked form.*

Me: Hey, you aren't wet anymore, so stop complaining. *He continues to glare, before walking right up to me.*

Levi: I don't need my pairing blades to reduce you to a small, bleeding ball of pain. Now. Give. Me. Something. To. Wear. Brat.

Me: You are so needy, captain. *snaps my fingers, a towel appearing around his waist, another over his shoulders.* There...and don't worry, they're clean. 

Levi: They better fucking be. *He covers his head with the towel, ruffling his hair dry.*

Eren: You know, this is usually how things go between you two. *He sits indian-style on the floor, looking up at us.*

Me: What?

Levi: What are you getting at, brat?

Eren: Well, you two usually end up arguing about what's going to happen in each chapter. Kitty usually wins, but in her own way, and after you threaten her. She usually tones down her first idea, but still does a version of it that you won't complain so much about. Remember when it all started with the kissing scene? You were soooo against it.

Levi: Yea, because she wanted me to just suddenly make-out with you out of nowhere. I just didn't see the usefulness of it.

Me: You threatened to make Eren eat me, if I remember right.

Eren: Yea, so you gave it a better spin to make Levi okay with it. You know, getting back at Mikasa for throwing coffee in his face. Even with my licking scene, you threw a hissy fit, Heichou.

Levi: I didn't fucking want your filthy tongue touching me! *He growls, leaning against the wall.*

Me: But you let him do it because you got to beat him up. *Sits down on the couch*

Levi: Yea, which you ruined when you had Erwin tell me not to physically harm the brat.

Me: Well, I can't have you beating up Eren any time you want, plus...he did something for me in return for doing that.

*Levi looks to Eren, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy's blush. Eren fidgets before crawling over to me, going behind the couch and hiding.*

Levi:....

Me:....

Eren: Stop glaring at me Levi!*Levi raises his hands up in frustration, even though he had been glaring*

Levi: Are you going to tell me what you did?

Eren:...No...

Me: Eren, you can tell him if you want, I won't be mad. You can show Levi if you want.

Levi: You know what, nevermind, I don't want to know anymore... *He massages the bridge of his nose, sighing*

*Eren sighs, standing from behind the couch. He goes offstage, returning a few minutes later wearing a frilly apron over his clothes, carrying a tray with a teapot and a cup and saucer. He walks over to me, smiling.*

Eren: Tea, ma'am?

Me: I'd love some Eren. *He pours me a cup, which i sip at.* Mmmm, it's really good, thank you. 

Eren: Is there anything else I can do for you?

Me: Hmmmm, you can do what you did last time.

*Eren grins and sits by my feet, massaging one gently and expertly as i sip my tea, Levi watching, shaking his head.*

Levi: You are so whipped, brat.

Me: You just wish he was doing it to you~ *I sing-song softly, relaxing into the couch*

Levi:...

Eren: Oh, really, Heichou? I wouldn't mind doing this for you whenever you want. 

Me: If you do it for Levi, you're only allowed to wear the apron, nothing else.

Eren: What? Why? *He blushes furiously.*

Levi: I second that.

Me: Motion carried.

Eren: W-wh-what?! H-hey, don't I get a say?

Me and Levi: Nope. *Eren pouts* 

Me: Well, anyway~ I think it's time to call it a night, boys. 

Levi: Goodnight brats.

Eren: Goodnight everybody...*He's still pouting.*

Me: And thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 10

_Ugghh…why does my head hurt so much?_ Eren’s eyes blinked open, a moan coming from his lips as he tried to sit up. Something was around his waist, and partly around his legs. _What the hell happened? Last thing I remember…I was running away from Levi…I looked back to see him getting closer and closer…then nothing. Did Levi kick my head?_

“So, you’re finally awake, brat?” Eren jumped at the sound of Levi’s voice. He looked up, his vision blurring in and out before he could make out the captain’s usual frown. Eren gulped, feeling the muscular arm around his waist, holding him to the captain’s lean side. Eren blushed furiously, trying to jump away, thrashing against the wires around his waist and thighs. “Oi! Brat! Jaeger! Stop! You’re going to-” Eren wriggled until he was upright, Levi’s arm still around his waist as the wires tightened around them, pressing the two into each other. “-make it worse…” Levi sighed. Eren stopped thrashing, panting as he looked around with wide eyes.

            “Wh-what happened?” Eren finally noticed the wires around him and Levi, looking at the two hooks still keeping them up. He looked down at the fifty foot drop, gulping. _If the hooks come loose while we’re tangled like this…_

            “You hit a tree, and lost consciousness. I caught you, and then your hook, and mine, came loose and tangled around us. You know the rest.” Levi rolled his eyes. “Just don’t thrash anymore, brat, you’re going to either bind us closer together, or shake the hooks loose.”

            Eren blushed, realizing that he was very close to Levi. The captain’s arm was still around his waist, and during his thrashing, he’d managed to get upright, but it had turned Eren until his legs were on either side of Levi’s hips. Eren gulped, his groin pressed into the shorter man’s hip. _It isn’t that hard, y-yea I mean there’s muscle but it’s not poking me, it doesn’t hurt. He’s so close…so warm…oh god I can smell something like cinnamon, is that him?_ Eren tried moving his hips back, but the wires only tightened, pressing the two closer together.  _Oh god…not now…_

            Levi couldn’t help but feel something pressing against his thigh, and it wasn’t soft. He looked at the brat’s face, which was now a bright red. _Hmmm, I wasn’t expecting that…He’s hot, and I swear I can feel his heartbeat. He’s bigger than I thought he’d be…_ Levi bit his cheek again, growling at himself in his head. He raised his eyebrow, “So, being tied up turns you on?”

            Eren’s face turned an interesting shade of dark red, “U-uh, n-no! No! I-it d-does not. I-I-”

            “Calm down, brat, I was only teasing you. Relax.” He rolled his eyes up, “I need you to be calm, and untangle the wires around my legs. But first, you need to untangle your wire from around your waist, that’s keeping us together. Can you do it?” Levi’s voice had gone soft, the command still there, but his voice was calm.

            Eren nodded, the blush fading from his face while he ran his hands along the wires around him and Levi, finding the hook and slowly unwrapping it from them. Levi stiffened at each brush of Eren’s hands on his skin. _I shouldn’t be thinking of that right now…but dammit, why is this taking so long?_ He bit the inside of his cheek again as Eren brushed over Levi’s groin, hoping the brat didn’t feel how hard he was. _What the hell is wrong with me? I shouldn’t be lusting over this brat. I could have to kill him at any moment. It wouldn’t be very wise to develop any feelings that will only make it that much harder to do what will have to be done…_

“I got it!” Levi tightened his arm around Eren’s waist as he finally managed to get his wire untangled, leading it back into the device. Eren smiled brightly at the captain, proud that he’d been able to get it loose. Levi fought the strange urge to ruffle the brat’s hair.

            “Good job,” He said calmly, “Now can you get my legs?” Eren nodded eagerly, moving slowly until he was hanging down, Levi’s arm the only thing keeping him steady as he started to work on the wires around Levi’s legs. _He’s like a fucking puppy._ Levi’s leg twitched as Eren brushed against the back of his knee, and Eren stilled, going over that spot again. Again, his leg twitched, and Levi growled, “Stop messing around, brat.”

            “S-sorry, sir.” Eren stuttered, going back to unwrapping the wires, getting stuck at a particularly tricky snag, the wires caught onto Levi’s harness and boots. Levi looked up at the trees, trying to ignore the younger man’s fingers. _God, what the hell was that?_ That little brush to the back of his knee had sent a jolt straight to his groin. _I didn’t even know that I was sensitive there._

            It took Eren awhile to free the wires stuck to the harness, long enough that the sky had turned from blue to pink and orange. Levi bit his lip, refraining from telling the brat to hurry up. _It would probably just make him more nervous and take longer._ “I got it, captain…” Eren’s soft voice started Levi, making him look down. Eren held the wire in his hands, keeping it from zipping back into the gear. Levi reached down, taking the wire from him, and slowly fed it into the device.

            He sighed, “Good job, Eren.” The younger man blushed, his eyes widening. _He just called me Eren…_ “I’m going to let you go, understood? Make sure you get clear of me before you detach your hook, and make sure you watch out for those fucking trees.” Eren’s blush deepened as he nodded. Levi slowly let him go, letting him swing away. He stretched his arm, pins and needles running through his nerves as he winced. He watched Eren swing onto a branch, reeling back in his hook.

            Levi detached his hook, shooting off the other hook and propelling himself forward. He landed on a branch, sighing as he stretched. “Okay, Jaeger, I think it’s time we get back to the base. Make sure to follow me. I don’t want to lose you if we don’t get back by dark, got it?” He watched as the younger man raced over to him, landing on his branch.

            “I understand, sir.” Eren grinned, almost bouncing. _All you need are ears and a tail, brat…_ He bit back his grin, launching himself forward. _Maybe I can let myself like him a little. He’s not all that bad, even though he can be a major pain in the ass._ Eren launched himself after the shorter man, not bothering to hide his grin. He loved the feeling of flying through the forest, dodging trees and branches as the leaves swirled around him.

            _And I get to do it with you, Heichou~_


	14. 10.5 Intermission

Me: Hey people of the Interwebs! Good to see you again! I figured that tonight's intermission would be something simple. So you're just gonna be around as the three of us (Me, Eren and Mr Grumpy Puss: aka Levi) hang out and do what we usually do.  
  
Eren: Hope you like it!  
  
Levi:....  
  
Me: Eren. Shhhhh...I think Levi fell asleep on us again.  
  
Eren: I think you're right. That makes it less fun...*He pouts, and I shrug, writing in my notebook. Eren rocks back and forth on his feet, swinging his arms*  
  
Me: If you wake him up, Eren, I swear to god that I will let him beat the shit out of you.   
  
Eren: Awww, but why? You never cared before...  
  
Me: Because sleeping beauty over there has been nagging me. 'You never let me fucking sleep. It's always, Levi does reports, Levi makes out with Eren, Levi gets duped by Eren, Why don't I ever get to do what I fucking want to do?' I'm sick of it. Let him sleep a little, maybe he'll lose that stick up his ass.  
  
Eren: Why are you in a bad mood, kitty?   
  
Me: *sigh* Eren...I'm a girl, there's really no rhyme or reason to my moods.  
  
Eren: That's not an answer.  
  
Me: I know its hard to tell when Mikasa is in a bad mood, but you have to know what happens to girls once a month.   
  
Eren:...  
  
Me:.......I'm not even gonna go there.   
  
Eren: Go where?  
  
Me: Nevermind, Eren, I've changed my mind. Here's a permanent marker, draw on Levi. *He snags the marker from my hand, giggling.*  
  
Eren: Thank you kitty!  
  
Me: Just do it quietly...   
  
Eren: Yes ma'am! *He whispers, tiptoeing over to Levi, who's asleep on the couch. While Eren or I have to scrunch up a little to lay down on it, Levi can stretch out...guess there's something good about being short. He has one arm thrown over the arm of the couch, the other hand on his stomach, his shirt inched up to show his belly button. His face is peaceful, and looks younger without the constant frown and creases between his eyebrows.*  
  
Me:  _Why do I think that this is a really bad idea?_ Hey, Eren, no drawing naughty stuff on his face, okay? I don't want to have to make this mature.  
  
Eren: Okay...*He pouts, but uncaps the marker, doodling slowly on Levi's face. His shoulders shake as he keeps in his giggles. I'm surprised he can keep the marker steady. Levi murmurs in his sleep, grumbling as he turns his face away. Eren, of course, is not deterred, still determined to draw on Levi's pale skin. I shook my head, turning back to my notebook, scribbling notes for the next chapter.* Okay, I'm done! *He tosses me the marker, stepping back from Levi.*  
  
Me: Well, might as well see what's gonna send me to an early grave...*I shut the notebook, getting up from my desk. I walk over to Eren, biting down hard on my bottom lip to stop from laughing out loud. Eren had drawn blush lines across Levi's cheeks, and a bushy, twirly mustache on his upper lip, and had drawn smile lines on either side of his mouth. He'd even somehow managed to draw eyes on his eyelids. I backed up, whispering* You made him look like a creeper, Eren!  
  
Eren: Well...he kinda is...  
  
Me: He's gonna kick both of our asses...*starts haking with laughter, trying to keep it in*  
  
Eren: At least you took away his pointy things....*He giggles, and i can't help but burst out laughing, holding onto Eren for support. Levi jerks awake, sitting up and looking around. Eren laughs, holding onto me, and we both slide down to the floor*  
  
Levi: What are you two laughing about?  
  
*Eren and I laugh even harder, tears running down our faces. I point to the bathroom, and Levi shrugs, getting up to look in. We hear a strangled choking sound, and the sound of water running. Our laughter trickles down into hiccups, as we wipe our eyes, and wait for him to come back*  
  
Me: Think he's gonna kill us?  
  
Eren: M-maybe...but you have to admit, it's kinda worth it...  
  
Levi: Damn right I'm gonna kill you, you two brats. *Levi comes back out, scrubbing at his face with a towel, his face pink, and smeared with black marks. He managed to get rid of the actual pictures, but not all of the ink.* What the hell is wrong with you?  
  
Me: Eren did it *points at Eren*  
  
Eren: Kitty told me to! *He points at me.*  
  
Levi: So you're both at fault. Why the hell did you tell him to do this to me? *He gestures to his face*  
  
Me:...Eren doesn't know about monthlies....  
  
Levi:.....  
  
Eren:....Monthlies?  
  
Levi: So you told him to draw on me, instead of explain it to him?  
  
Me: I have a headache. Why don't you explain it to him?  
  
Levi:...Because you're a girl and know how it works better than I do?  
  
Me:...We could just not tell him.  
  
Levi: Seconded.   
  
Eren: Again, you guys?  
  
Me: Motion carried. If you really want to know, Eren, go ask Mikasa.  
  
Eren: Okay! *He walks off*  
  
Levi:...You know you just sent him off to something far worse than what I had planned for him?  
  
Me: Uh-huh  
  
Levi:...You like to mess with both of us, don't you?  
  
Me: I can't pick on you all of the time, Levi  
  
Levi: Good to know  
  
*Eren comes back, his tan skin gone a sickly green shade. He plops down on the couch, curling up, his back to us.*  
  
Me: So Eren...  
  
Eren: I don't wanna hear it! *He covers his ears* Nanananana! I'm not listening!  
  
Me: I think I broke him...  
  
Levi: Wouldn't have been the first time.  
  
Me: Leeeevvvviiiii~  
  
Levi: No  
  
Me: Pretty pleeeaasseee~  
  
Levi: NO!  
  
Me: I'll be your best friend~  
  
Levi: I'll say it in Spanish: No!  
  
Me: I'll get rid of the ink~  
  
Levi:...Fine, I'll do it. *I snap my fingers, grinning, the ink disappearing from his skin. He sighs, going over to Eren, sitting beside him. He slowly runs just his fingertips down Eren's back, causing the younger man to stiffen, shivering. He leans down to kiss Eren's cheek, moving down to nuzzle his neck. Eren sits up, crawling into Levi's lap, hugging him tight as he rested his head on Levi's shoulder, the older man kissing the top of Eren's head.* Are you better now, Eren?  
  
Eren: Mmhmm~  
  
Me: I promise no more icky girly stuff, kay, Eren?  
  
Eren: Okay~   
  
Levi: He is so easy  
  
Me: Only for you, Captain.   
  
Eren: Only for my Heichou~  
  
*Levi looks away, though a light pink flush stains his cheeks*  
  
Me: Well, I think we should call that a night, huh, boys?  
  
Levi: *Yawns* For once, something sensible comes out of your mouth.  
  
Eren: Can I sleep with Heichou?  
  
Me: If I get to watch it and make notes to share with everyone else, I don't see why not.  
  
Levi:...You are more insane than Hanji  
  
Me: I know.  
  
Eren: Have a good night everyone! Hugs and kisses!  
  
Levi: Goodnight brats. Sweet dreams.  
  
Me:Watch for the next intermission, *giggles evilly.* Night~


	15. Chapter 11

It had just turned dark as they got out of the forest, the lights from the castle the only thing they could see. Eren walked a few steps behind Levi, a small smile curving his lips as he hummed to himself softly. Levi rolled his eyes, but smiled ever so slightly. _It doesn’t sound that bad, he’s in tune at least…_ He kept quiet, smiling as he recognized the “Wings of Freedom” song that had become popular among the new cadets. The captain let the brat have his moment as they walked back to the base. He also didn’t mind the brat’s humming.

            As they walked up, they could hear Mikasa yelling, and a calm, soothing voice that belonged to Armin. Levi sighed, frowning. _She probably thought that I killed him and buried him in the woods._ As they turned the corner and strode toward the door, they could see Eren’s childhood friends in the doorway. Armin had a hand on Mikasa’s arm, holding her back as she yelled.

            “Armin, I have to go to make sure Eren’s alright! That midget looked like he was going to commit murder. They’ve been gone for hours, and I‘m done listening to you. Let me go!” Mikasa growled, jerking on her arm.

            Armin held on tight, even when he was jerked forward. “C-calm down, Mikasa! Give them one more hour! They’re probably just talking, and Levi’s probably just making Eren work on his form. You know Eren’s form has gotten sloppier since he’s just been working on how to transform and control his Titan form.” Levi raised an eyebrow, _I just thought he was that reckless, maybe I should make him practice with the 3DM gear more._

            Mikasa glowered at the blonde, before looking over his head at Eren and Levi. Eren waved cautiously. Mikasa’s face darkened, rage making her black eyes blaze as she looked at them. Levi looked over his shoulder, grimacing as he saw the state of Eren’s face. One half of his face was swollen and red, and dried blood was at his nose and lips, and he even had small cuts from the bark. He turned back, Mikasa suddenly in front of him, fisting a hand in his cravat, yanking up to pull them closer. “What the hell did you do to him?” She growled.

            “M-Mikasa…It wasn’t his fault, I-I ummm, I-” Eren blushed hard, sighing, “I ran into a fucking tree, all right?”

            Mikasa studied Eren’s face, finally nodding and stepping back from the shorter man. She still glared, but walked around him to go to her quasi-brother’s side, gently touching his face. “Eren, you really need to watch where you’re going. Come inside, we need to get these cleaned up.” Levi watched as the girl pulled Eren inside, Armin looking at the captain before scurrying after them. Levi sighed, shaking his head.

            He closed the door behind him as he entered. That girl was too into Eren, yes he’d read the report, how he’d saved her when they were kids…but Levi could tell she loved him more than how a sister loved a brother. She was almost obsessive, bordering on stalker. Levi reached up, straightening his cravat. He grinned, feeling the skin underneath throb. She’d almost made him gag. _That girl will be trouble if I even thought of starting something with the Jaeger brat…Somehow it makes it even more appealing…_

            Levi walked to the kitchen, noticing the spot where Eren had thrown water on him earlier was spotless. _So someone had cleaned up after the brat…probably the Arlet brat._ He rolled his eyes as he walked to the kitchen, noting small specs of dirt, and the start of a cobweb. He sneered, _I know what Eren’s doing tomorrow._ He went to the icebox, noting that the three were already in there, Mikasa dabbing at Eren’s face with a wet cloth. Eren sighed, his fingers gripping the counter as he impatiently waited for her to finish.

            Levi raised an eyebrow, before grabbing a cup and leaning into the icebox, scooping up the chips that accumulated at the side. He also grimaced as he grabbed a handful, before smoothly closing it with his foot. He walked over to them, noticing the small slush on the boy’s face as he watched him approach. Mikasa glared, but didn’t say anything.

            Levi held up his hand, the ice starting to drip. “Put this is the cloth, it’ll help numb his face.” Mikasa held open the cloth, eyes softening a little as Levi dropped the ice into it. She balled the cloth around the ice, which Eren snagged from her. He held it to his face, blushing.

            “T-thank you, c-captain.” He mumbled, looking down.

            “Don’t mention it, cadet.” Levi smirked, his hand flashing out, grabbing out the waist band of Eren’s pants, pulling it out. He swiftly dumped the cup of ice into his pants, before letting go. Eren squeaked, stiffening. “And that’s to help with the…swelling.” Levi turned on his heel and left the room.

            Eren jumped up and down, “C-c-cold!” _It stings! So cold so fucking cold I think my balls are retreating!_ He squealed, bouncing as the ice fell from his crotch to the leg holes. He reached in grabbing the ice that was still against his groin. He threw it on the floor, still jumping as he hissed. Armin had a hand to his mouth, trying to muffle his laughter as he watched his friend jump up and down. Mikasa even giggled. “S-shut up!” Eren blushed furiously, shaking.

            Levi chuckled as he leaned on the wall by the kitchen door, peeking in at Eren’s reaction. _That had so been worth the wait…That brat better clean up that ice._


	16. 11.5 Intermission

Eren: Hey Heeiiicchhoouuu~  
  
Levi: What, brat?  
  
Eren: Where's kitty?  
  
Levi: She said she had work, but that she was sending someone over here to make up for her absence. *He says, reading a book as Eren lays on the couch, kicking his legs.*  
  
Eren: Did she say who's coming?  
  
Levi: Said it was someone we knew.  
  
Eren:...That's not a very good hint.  
  
*Just then Sam walks through the door, pouncing on Levi*  
  
Sam: LEEVVIII!!!   
  
*Eren watches wide-eyed as Levi stiffens, but doesn't attack the strange girl glomping him*  
  
Levi: So this is why she took away my blades...and had me promise to listen to the person coming over. Hi Sam, how've you been?  
  
Sam: I'm great now that I'm here~  
  
Levi: That's great...You aren't going to faint again are you? I don't think I can keep the brat from drawing on you, he seems to like doing it.  
  
Eren: He's right, I do. *He holds up a marker, grinning impishly*  
  
Sam: I'll try not to...if you agree to do one little thing for me~  
  
Levi:...What?  
  
Sam: I want you to kiss me...like you did Eren in chapter one.  
  
*Levi sighs, running a hand through his hair as Eren hisses.*  
  
Eren: My Levi!  
  
Sam: MY LEVI!!  
  
Levi: If I promise to kiss you, do you promise not to faint again?  
  
Sam: Yes! I promi-*Levi captures Sam's lips with his own, effectively silencing her. His lips move slowly against hers, teeth nipping at her bottom lip until she opens her mouth eagerly. She lets him explore her mouth with his tongue, her moan muffled by his lips. He pulls back, looking down into her eyes* ...That. Was. AWESOME!  
  
Levi: I'm glad you liked it. *He pulls her into his arms, running his fingers through her hair, fingertips gently massaging her scalp. She pulls back, her face lightly flushed.*  
  
Sam: Please excuse me. Just for a second. *She faints with a goofy grin on her face, Levi wrapping an arm around her waist, another around her shoulders to kep her upright.*  
  
Levi: Oi, brat. You broke your promise. *He takes her over to the couch, carrying her bridal-style.*  
  
Eren: What now?   
  
Levi: I guess we watch her until kitty gets back.   
  
Eren: Can I draw on her?  
  
Levi: Nothing offensive.  
  
Eren: Awwww, okay....*He starts drawing squiggles and random pictures on Sam's face.*  
  
*I walk in, yawning. I look to the couch, where Sam is passed out, Eren giggling maniacally as he draws on her, and Levi leaning against the wall as he watches. He turns to me, frowning.*  
  
Levi: You left us with Sam? Really?  
  
Me: She wanted to see you. *Shrugs* Deal with it.   
  
Levi: Your friends are weirder than mine.  
  
Me: I know.  
  
Eren: Kitty! I drew on her face~  
  
Me: I see that, Eren. Well, I'm going to bed, and I doubt Sam will be waking up anytime soon. What the hell did you two do to her?  
  
Eren: Levi was the one who did it.  
  
Levi:...  
  
Me: I don't need to know. I'm going to bed.  
  
Eren: Wait for me, Kitty!  
  
Levi: *Sighs* Goodnight, brats. Hope you enjoyed this insane intermission.


	17. Chapter 12

“Keep up, brat! Your friends were right, you have gotten sloppy with the 3DM gear! Just because you can transform into a Titan doesn’t mean that you won’t get eaten by one if you can’t dodge their big ass mouths!” Levi yelled, looking over his shoulder at the brat who was falling behind.

            Eren grimaced, dodging around trees and branches as he tried to follow him. _Goddammit he’s like fucking water. He just flows around every obstacle._ He bit back his reply, barely dodging around a branch. His face still hurt, and the bruises were already ugly shades of purple and green. Yes, it was healing, but it still hurt. He let out a yelp as he almost hit a tree, swinging out of the way, feeling the rough bark tug at his clothes.

            Levi rolled his eyes, “Keep your eyes on the trees! You’re the one moving, Jaeger, just dodge them! Even Kirstein does a better job of it than you!” Eren gritted his teeth, trying to catch up to Levi. _Dammit that horse-face is **not** better than me! He can’t even fight without getting his ass handed to him._ Levi raised an eyebrow as Eren started to dodge around the trees easier. Noting that his emerald eyes blazed, as he steadily got closer. He turned back to watch the trees in front of him, smirking. _So the Kirstein brat is Eren’s trigger? I figured it would’ve been Mikasa._ Levi shot forward, satisfied that Eren just needed the right motivation. He swung left, propelling himself through the trees until he broke free of the forest, having scouted out this area many times before.

            _Maybe this will appease the little brat._ He stood in a large field, surrounded by trees. A few small streams ran into a lake, the water so clear Levi could see straight to the bottom. Even the stones on the bottom looked like jewels. There was no mud, or scum, which Levi himself found perfect. It was something that even he thought was beautiful, especially the way the light blue sky with puffy clouds reflected off the clear surface.

            Eren crashed through the trees, doing a somersault in the air before he landed. He panted, walking up to Levi. “You didn’t say you were gonna turn! I almost hit a tree!”

            “It wouldn’t have been the first time, brat.” Levi muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

            Eren blushed, which made the bruises even more noticeable. He looked away, huffing. Levi saw the moment where he finally noticed the lake. His eyes widened, and his mouth opened and closed without saying anything. “Oh wow…th-that’s so…beautiful…” His voice was soft, as he gazed at it. Levi bit back his smile, wondering why he felt so proud of himself. _Well, maybe now the brat will stop these childish pranks._

            “I figured you’d like this, you did work pretty hard this morning.” Levi commented, thinking back on how the brat had made sure the hallways were spotless, along with the kitchen. Even when Levi had went downstairs to unlock his room, he found that the brat’s room was scrubbed clean, even by his standards. After seeing that, the captain decided that he’d show the brat his own little oasis. “Just don’t tell the other brats about it, understood?”

            Eren nodded quickly, “I-I understand sir.” _I can’t believe he’d let me see this. And he doesn’t want me to tell anyone else! My hearts beating so fast…_ Eren blushed, but grinned at the captain. “C-can we go swimming?”

            Levi sighed, “Jaeger, I showed you where this place was for later. We still have work to do at the base. There’s reports, and training, and-” Something hit his head, covering his eyes. He reached up to yank the fabric down, looking down at Eren’s jacket. He saw Eren’s harness and gear on the ground, with Eren hopping from foot to foot as he pulled off his boots, throwing them behind him as he ran to the water, jumping in. Levi rolled his eyes, folding the jacket in his hands. He then sorted out the harness and gear, and went to pick up the brat’s boots, putting them next to everything else. He walked over to the pond, looking down.

            The lake was deep, and Levi could tell it was man-made by the way it looked like someone just scooped out a section of the earth. The stones were too nicely packed together, and it was deep, and there was no shore what-so-ever. It was like those pools that the lords and ladies had in the capital. Levi rolled his eyes. _Such waste…with the people starving from losing Wall Maria…yet those bastards don’t even feel the loss._ He watched Eren bob back up, water flying from his hair as he laughed. He floated on his back, grinning ridiculously up at the sky. Levi couldn’t help but notice that his beige shirt and white pants were clinging to his body, and semi-transparent, his tan skin showing through. Levi didn’t realize that his furrowed brows had relaxed, and his lips were curled upward in a slight smile.

            Eren gazed up at Levi, dumbstruck at such a soft look coming from humanity’s strongest. He grinned, swimming over to the edge, standing. He grinned, water flowing off of him. The water was up to his chest, and he held a hand out to Levi. “U-um, captain? Can you please help me out?”

            Levi rolled his eyes, leaning down to take the younger man’s hand. “You are such a pain, Jaeger.” He started to stand, pulling on Eren’s arm. Eren grinned, and threw himself back. Levi let out a yelp as he landed on top of the younger man, sending them both into the water. He quickly stood up, gasping. Eren laughed as he popped back up. Levi glared, “This is not funny, cadet. My gear is water-logged. I’ll have to clean and repair it when we get back.”

            Eren still chuckled, “I’m sorry, captain, but I couldn’t resist.” He grinned at the shorter man, his eyes sparkling from laughter. Levi stilled, momentarily forgetting his irritation. _His eyes are so clear, I can always tell what he’s thinking when I look into them._ He shook his head, sighing. His hands shot out, slapping into Eren’s chest with enough force to send him back into the water. He grabbed onto the edge, pulling himself out.

            He went over to the trees, sighing. _Why is my heart pounding so rapidly? Why am I not furious with him for pulling me in? Anyone else would find themselves in a bloody heap on the floor. Why did I bring him here? This is where I come to relax. Get away from Hanji and Erwin and all those damn reports. Why would I risk losing that, with him showing up whenever?_

            Levi looked over his shoulder to see Eren climbing out, a stupid grin still on his face. _Why do I just want to see him smile? Hear his laugh? Watch those emerald eyes light up? What’s wrong with me?_ Eren walked up to him, his grin fading. “I-I really am sorry, captain, I-I don’t know what came over me…” He looked down, and Levi found himself reaching up, ruffling the saturated chocolate brown locks. Eren stiffened, his eyes widening.

            “Don’t worry about it, Eren, it’ll dry out.” He grinned at the shocked boy, before shooting his hooks out to the nearest tree, propelling himself away. Eren stood still for a few moments before hurrying into his harness and gear, following after the captain. Levi grinned, feeling his clothes dry from the wind. _I need to figure this out…what this feeling is…why the thought of having Eren swim in the lake while I read, or watch him…makes me feel content, maybe even happy._


	18. Chapter 13

The days after the two men returned were uneventful. Eren practiced hard to improve his rusty 3DM gear skills. Levi had a point, just because he could turn into a Titan didn’t mean he should let his skills he trained three years for go to waste. Just because he could turn into a monster, didn’t mean he shouldn’t fight like a human. Levi would notice the younger man practice with Mikasa and Armin, sometimes even Jean. He’d smile to himself, before going on with whatever he was doing. All in all, everything was pretty normal. And of course, that is usually when something comes along to screw everything up.

            Eren was walking to the kitchen, humming under his breath. _I can’t wait till Levi sees the basement, I finally got every last inch of it clean, even up to the ceiling. I got that damn rust on the bars too. He’s going to be so surprised._ Eren’s ears perked up as he heard the captain’s deep voice. He grinned, turning the corner.

            He was talking to someone, and Eren slowed, the grin slipping from his face. He was talking to a woman. Eren could hear her giggling softly, as she flipped her blonde hair over her shoulder. She was tall, and had cream-colored skin. She was wearing a Military Police uniform, and if that wasn’t pissing Eren off enough, she had her shirt unbuttoned to show off her chest, and for some reason that’s all Levi was staring at. Eren saw red, his blood boiling in his veins. _What is wrong with him? Why is he staring at her chest like some sort of pervert? I want to rip out all of her shiny blonde hair and pop those over-inflated balloons that she calls boobs. Why does Levi have to be staring at her? I can’t stand it! Well, I know just what to do to make him stop staring at her._

            Eren turned and walked off. Meanwhile, Levi was talking to a woman from the Military Police, who had just arrived to drop off more reports and pick up the ones he’d already finished. He kept looking at her chest, trying not to, but his eyes just kept getting drawn to it. _How the hell can she fight with those? Wouldn’t they get in the way? Doesn’t her back hurt? I’m glad I don’t have to worry about that. Wouldn’t she be too top-heavy for the 3DM gear? It just doesn’t seem possible._

            He blinked as the woman waved a hand in front of his face. “Captain, I’m sorry, but I have to get going now.” She saluted, “I hope to see you again, Captain.” She grinned, walking away. Levi shook his head, wondering how such a bubbly girl was in the military. Then again, she was in the Military Police, and all the soldiers there, if you could call them that, were soft. He rolled his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

            “Hey, Heichou~” Levi looked up to see Eren at the end of the hall, holding a container of Levi’s personal cleaning solution that he made himself. He stiffened as the little brat turned it upside down, letting it all pour out on the floor. He stood stock still, barely breathing as the brat dropped the now empty container. “Whoops,” He said, turning on his heel and walking away until he turned a corner.

            _It takes me four days to make that solution…and the soaps and cleaners I use to make it are hard to come by. I either have to go through Erwin or Hanji…Goddammit! What the hell is wrong with that shitty brat? I thought that he’d stop this shit! Well, obviously I’ve been too soft! It’s time to teach that brat a lesson he won’t forget!_ Levi’s usually icy blue-gray eyes blazed as he followed the brat down the hall, his pace quick despite his short legs. _Jaeger’s gone too far. I don’t care that Erwin told me not to physically harm him. I’ll make him see that I’d gone easy on him at the court house…_


	19. 13.5 Intermission

Me: Hello everybody. I'm sorry for the short chapter but-  
  
Levi: Oi, shitty brat! What the hell is with that chapter?   
  
Me: Hi, Levi...  
  
Levi: Don't "hi" me, brat. You call that a chapter? It's pathetic!  
  
Eren: At least she wasn't staring at that bimbo's chest like a perv...  
  
Levi: Why do you care, Jaeger?  
  
Eren...Because...  
  
Levi: Because why? I asked you a question, cadet.  
  
Eren: ... What was with that short chapter, Kitty?  
  
Me: You two are dicks! Why do I put up with you?  
  
Eren: Because you like us?  
  
Me: Yea, when you're not throwing me under the metaphysical bus, Eren! It's bad enough that I deal with the two of you, with Levi trying to hurt people, and Eren eating all my chocolate, I also have those other two...weirdos.   
  
Levi: What other two...? *Sam and Emily walk in the door, smiling.* Oh, those two...  
  
Sam: Hiiii Leviiii~  
  
Levi: Hi Sam...  
  
Eren: Hey, Emily. *He smiles, walking up to her.*  
  
Emily: Hey Eren, *She grins as she grips his collar, pulling him down swiftly to capture his lips with hers. Eren's face turns a deep red as she nips and sucks at his lips, delving her tongue inside to explore his mouth like Levi did that one time. She pulled back, a triumphant grin curling her lips as Eren stares at her, dumbfounded, mouth opening and closing like a fish's. Levi glares at Emily, a green aura surrounding him, while Sam hugs his legs, holding him tight like a little kid trying to get a ride. I sigh, flopping down on the couch.*  
  
Eren: U-ummm, wh-what was...  
  
Emily: Oh, well Sam already got two kisses from Levi on the mouth...so I wanted to get even. That was worth the wait, by the way. Come get me whenever you want to have some fun without the midget. And I'm not talking about Sam. *Levi growls, untangling himself from Sam, walking up to Emily*  
  
Levi: You want a piece of me, brat?   
  
Emily: If I took a piece, there wouldn't be much left of you, shorty. *She taunts, grinning. Sam and Eren scurry behind my couch, Eren poking my shoulder.*  
  
Eren: Shouldn't you stop them?  
  
Me: Fine. *I roll my eyes, getting up to stand between them.* Come on, guys, there's no need for anyone to get hurt-*I place my hand on Levi's chest, pushing him back a little, and before my mind even registers it, he grabs my wrist, yanking me forward. I stumble off balance, and he kicks my legs out from under me, letting go of my wrist as I fall. Landing on my ass, I stare up at him, stunned. He blinks down at me, his mouth open slightly. Emily has a hand over her mouth, whole body shaking as she doubles over in laughter, holding her stomach. Eren and Sam peek over the couch, hiding.*  
  
Levi: Kitty, I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-  
  
Me: To what? Attack me and bruise my ass? You know what? I'm done. I'm fucking done. You four do whatever you want: burn the place down, kill each other, have an orgy. I don't care. *I get up, limping away*  
  
Levi: I said I was sorry, Kitty...  
  
Me: Well sometimes sorry isn't enough! I try my best, you know! I don't need you and Eren to bitch at me for my chapters! I don't need to argue with you everytime about what you'd do! I promised I'd do a chapter a day, and I have. I even said in the beginning that they'd be short! I'm trying my best, you know. I-I just- *Levi's arms wrap around me, pulling me close. I shut up immediately, blushing. Levi stands on his tiptoes to gently kiss my forehead. My mind blanks out...and by the time I blink back to reality, Levi is back to being flat-footed on the floor.*  
  
Levi: I am sorry, Kitty, I didn't mean to attack you like that...it was just a reflex, but that's no excuse...I'm not good at apologizing. Just tell me what you want to say, or do, to make this better, and I'll do it. *I look over to Sam and Eren, who are both glaring daggers at me.*  
  
Me: U-umm, c-can you let me go? *He nods, stepping back. Eren and Sam tackle him to the ground, hugging him.*  
  
Sam and Eren: MY LEVI!!! NO,  _MY_  Levi. Myyyyy Leeevvviiiii...  
  
*I sigh, going back to my couch, curling up. Emily joins me*  
  
Emily, Hey, you okay?  
  
Me: Mhm...*We watch as Eren and Sam each take a hold of Levi's arms, pulling him back and forth.*  
  
Emily: Ten bucks on Sam  
  
Me: Twenty on Levi getting away.  
  
Emily: You're on.  
  
*I look to the camera, waving*  
  
Me: Well, I think that's that for the night. Have a great night! 


	20. Chapter 14

Eren raced through the halls again, knowing that once Levi got over the shock, he’d be right behind him. _Okay, maybe that had the stupidest thing I’ve ever done…but goddammit why was he looking at her that way? Why would he look at anyone like that? I don’t even think I want him to look at me like that…_ He kept running, panting. _Okay, going outside is suicide, he’s way too fast on his gear, I’d never be able to out-maneuver him. It’s close to lunchtime…so maybe Commander Erwin is in the dining hall…maybe that’ll keep Levi from killing me._ Eren sighed, remembering the murderous look in Levi’s eyes. _I really screwed up this time…I wouldn’t be surprised if Levi beat me into a bloody pulp. I wouldn’t even blame him…I went too far._

            Eren slowed, coming to a stop. _I should just let him beat me up-_ Eren felt something push against his back, propelling him forward. He crashed into the dining hall door, barreling through. Erwin and Hanji looked up from their lunch, the younger cadets having finished before them so they could go work on their 3DM gear maneuvers in the woods. They both watched as Eren sat up, looking dazed and wincing. Levi walked in, his steps slow as he approached the boy, completely ignoring the two as he raised his leg, bringing his foot down on Eren’s head. His boot repeatedly struck the boy’s face, blood flying from his nose and mouth, and Hanji saw at least two teeth on the floor before Levi stopped kicking his face, only to start kicking again at his chest and stomach. Eren gasped and wheezed, his vision blurring in and out. He’d choke in air only to have Levi kick it out of him again. _This is worse than the trial, I-I can’t breathe…_

Levi grunted as he planted a swift kick to the brat’s ribs, hearing the distinctive snap as the bone broke. Then another kick right into his gut, Eren curling around his foot, dry heaving as blood poured out of his mouth. Levi felt large hands wrap around his forearms, pulling him back. He let Erwin drag him back, snapping his leg out to land one more kick to the brat’s jaw. Eren’s head snapped back, and landed on his back. Hanji rushed over to him, turning the boy onto his side in the fetal position, blood still coming out of his mouth.

            “What the hell, Levi? I told you not to beat the shit out of Eren anymore!” Erwin growled, turning and pushing Levi into the wall, “What the hell did he do now?”

            “He dumped my cleaning supplies, Erwin, my personal cleaning supplies.” Levi answered.

            Erwin’s fingers dug into his shoulders, “God, Levi, I know you have OCD, but it doesn’t mean you can just beat the crap out of Eren until he’s almost dead. I’ll get you more supplies, all you would have to do is tell me.” He sighed, letting the shorter man go.

            “Gosh, Levi, you broke multiple ribs, and I think you punctured one of his lungs, not to mention the broken nose and black eyes he’ll be sporting. If he’d been fully human, you would’ve killed Eren.” Hanji commented, sighing. “Well, I can already feel his bones healing themselves, so that’s good news. The teeth you knocked out have already grown back too, and the swelling has gone down. It seems the more damage he takes, the quicker his body deals with it. Fascinating…” Levi sighed, recognizing that tone of voice…Hanji was thinking about another experiment.

            “You aren’t allowed to dissect him, four-eyes.” Levi muttered, crossing his arms. Hanji pouted, before she continued to clean the blood off of Eren’s face with a handkerchief. The brat wasn’t moving, though his chest rose and fell.

            “Levi…You two need to stop this…I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, but these pranks have to stop. Especially since Eren ends up getting hurt. I want you two to sit down and talk it out when he wakes up. Alright?” Erwin asked, rubbing his temple.

            Levi sulked, not answering him. Erwin sighed, “I can make it an order, Captain. Is that understood?”

            Levi growled, “Fine! I’ll sit down and talk to the shitty brat! But if he messes with my cleaning supplies again, Hanji gets to do any of her weird experiments on him!”

            Hanji perked up at this, “Hehe, I hope Eren does just that…there’s this one experiment that I’ve been wanting to do…”

            “Hey four eyes, don’t forget the teeth I knocked out.” Levi interrupted her thought, his left eye twitching.

            “Oh! Right! Research materials~” She gently picked up the teeth, folding them into the handkerchief. “Well, I think Eren will wake up sooner or later, more or less healed. The bruises from the first beating Levi gave him took three days to go away… When he hit the tree he did more damage to his head and ribs, but it took only two days for those bruises to heal. What Levi just did was worse than Eren hitting the tree, so if it follows the same pattern…maybe one or two days until he’s fully healed. Just don’t hurt him any worse than you have, shorty. I gotta go and run tests while his blood is still fresh.” She waved and ran off.

            Levi sighed, shaking his head, “You know, I worry about that woman some days, it’s amazing she hasn’t gotten anything bitten off during her experiments.”

            Erwin sighed, “Levi…”

            “I know, I know. I’ll take the brat back to his room. I’ll stay with him until he wakes up and we’ll talk about our feelings like little girls.” He rolled his eyes as he knelt down next to Eren, taking him gently in his arms. He stood up, holding the brat bridal style. As he walked to the door, he sighed, “I shouldn’t have let myself get this carried away, and for that I apologize.”

            “I know Levi, just try to get Eren to stop his pranks, so you won’t feel the need to beat him senseless anymore.” Erwin smiled slightly, going back over to his meal, sitting down to finish it.

            Levi nodded, leaving the room. _Easier said than done, Erwin, I have no idea why he even does his little pranks. The brat’s been pretty good since I took him to the lake, I have no idea what set him off…I guess the only way to find out is to ask him…_


	21. Chapter 15

Eren groaned, his whole body stiff and aching. There was definitely a throbbing pain all over his face, and a sharp, stabbing pain in his chest. _What happened? …Oh right, I dumped out Levi’s cleaning solution, and ran away…and then Levi beat the shit out of me, again. Oowwww, well, I did deserve it…but damn he didn’t hold back…_ Eren blinked up at the ceiling, watching as his vision cleared. He groaned as he tried to sit up, the sharp pain in his chest sending him back down. _Great, I can’t even sit up._ He closed his eyes, sighing.

            Someone wrapped an arm around his shoulders, while a hand curled around his upper arm. Eren’s eyes snapped open, looking up to see Levi’s familiar frown. “Come on Jaeger, this would be easier if you help.” Eren stiffened, but tried to sit up again, pushing at the bed under him. With Levi’s help, he managed to sit up, gasping. Levi stacked pillows behind him, then lowered him down again. Eren panted, holding a hand to his chest.

            Levi sat down on a chair next to the bed, looking down. Eren looked away from him, stiffening. _Why is he just sitting there? What’s he going to do? Is he going to give me over to Hanji?_ Eren shuddered at the thought. _Why isn’t he saying anything? Dammit, I can’t stand this…_

            “Jaeger, Erwin wants us to talk.” Eren jumped at Levi’s voice, looking up at him. His blue-gray eyes were as unreadable as always. Eren fidgeted, biting his lip.

            “Wh-what about?” He asked, fisting his hands in the covers.

            Levi sighed, “About your pranks, Jaeger, and my reactions. You need to stop pissing me off.”

            The younger man looked down, a light blush dusting his cheeks. “I-I’ll stop, captain. A-and I’m really sorry for dumping your cleaning supplies. Th-that was just really really stupid of me.”

            “It was, but I don’t just want your guarantee that you’ll stop. I want to know why, Jaeger. Do you dislike me? Do you not trust me?” Levi asked, his voice soft. _Why does the thought of the brat not liking me make me sad? What’s wrong with me?_

“No! It’s not that at all, captain! Of course I trust you!” The younger man’s voice rose, before he looked down, mumbling. Levi had to lean in closer to hear, “I-I I like you…I think that’s the problem…”

            Levi raised an eyebrow at Eren, “What do you mean, Jaeger?” The captain watched as the younger man’s face flushed a deep red, and he still wouldn’t look up at him. He mumbled something that Levi didn’t catch. “What was that?” Again he mumbled something, only a little louder than before, Levi sighed, the sound mixed with a growl. “Speak up, cadet!”

            “I like you, Heichou! Not just like a-a friend, either!” Eren said loudly before curling up and hiding his face in his knees.

            Levi blinked, _He likes me, like that…No wonder that brat kept pranking me. He didn’t get my attention before, so he decided to make me pay attention to him. It didn’t matter if it was good or bad, he just wanted me to acknowledge him. The pranks started right after the kiss…_ “Jaeger, is this about the kiss?” He asked softly.

            He could see the tips of Eren’s ears turn bright red, as he nodded. “Y-yea…” He mumbled, “I-I’m sorry, captain, I promise not to prank you anymore. Or bother you in any way. I understand if you-if you don’t feel the same way. I-I mean…we’re both men…Just forget I said anything, okay?”

            Eren flinched at the feel of Levi’s fingers on his head, yet his touch was gentle as he massaged tiny circles into his scalp. He snapped his head up, looking up into Levi’s eyes. Those gray-blue orbs were soft, and full of a strange warmth that Eren had never seen before. What was totally unfamiliar was the tiny smile curling his lips. It made Eren’s heart stutter in his chest, before beating even harder.

            Levi leaned forward, planting a gentle kiss on the younger man’s forehead. Eren’s face flushed even more, his heart feeling like it would burst. _His lips are so soft…_ Levi smiled gently against Eren’s forehead, sighing softly. _I can smell his shampoo…at least I know he washed earlier…_ He chuckled quietly, “Eren, you could have saved us both trouble if you’d just told me this sooner.”

            Eren flushed, looking down. “I-I’m sorry, Heichou…” He mumbled. _He called me Eren again!_ Levi puckered his lips against the smooth skin, before angling his head down. He held his forehead against Eren’s, feeling utterly content. _I feel like this is where I belong…even if he can be a pain in the ass._

            “Eren?”

            “Y-yes, Heichou?” Eren bit his lip, stiffening a bit. _He did it again!_

            “You did a great job cleaning down here.” Levi smirked as he felt the brat’s skin warm.

            “Th-thank you, Heichou…” He mumbled, fidgeting.

            “Eren?” Levi sighed, his breath cool on the younger man’s flushed skin.

            “Y-yes?” Eren stiffened again, trembling ever so slightly.

            “Call me Levi.”


	22. 15.5 Intermission

Me: Hi everybody! This is an intermission! Yay~ I have both babes with me today. Say hi to the people, boys!  
  
Eren: Hi people! *He waves excitedly, a flush dusting his cheeks*  
  
Levi:...  
  
Me: Levi...say hi to da people. *cracks whip*  
  
Levi: Hi brats...  
  
Me: Sheesh Levi, what's wrong with you?  
  
Levi:...  
  
Eren: He's too overcome with happiness and doesn't know how to deal with it.  
  
Levi: Shut up, brat!  
  
Me: Is that true, Levi?  
  
Levi:...  
  
Me: So I did good?  
  
Levi:...  
  
Eren: You did good, Kitty.   
  
Me: Yay~ So is this where you want it to end?  
  
Levi:...  
  
Eren: No!  
  
*Sam and Emily burst in*  
  
Sam and Emily: Hell no!   
  
Sam: You aren't allowed to end it here!   
  
Emily: Yea, it's just getting good!  
  
Eren: Levi and I haven't even...you know...  
  
Levi: I suppose I have to agree with everyone else...  
  
Me: Okay, okay! I was just kidding. But seriously, I thought that chapter fifteen wouldn't be a terrible place to end it. But then I realized I really want to delve deeper into their relationship. At least the one I imagine in my mind.   
  
Sam: If you stop now I'll kidnap you, and chain you to your laptop.   
  
Me: I thought you were going to do that to Levi? Keep him in your closet and whatnot.  
  
Sam: Well yea, but right now you need him for your story, so I won't kidnap him yet.  
  
Levi: You aren't allowed to stop, brat.  
  
Emily: At least shorty understands.  
  
Eren: Which one are you talking about?  
  
Emily: I meant Levi, though I suppose Sam applies to that too.  
  
Me: You'll have to think of new nicknames for them.  
  
Emily: I know! It's so much work.   
  
Sam: I hate you guys...  
  
Levi: I hate them too, Sam.  
  
Me: I knew it was the right thing to do, taking away your pointy things.  
  
Eren: If you hadn't, he would've chopped us up in little bits by now~ *He singsonged, swinging his legs as he sat on the counter.*  
  
Emily: So what do we do now?  
  
Me: Well...we could keep annoying the two shorties...  
  
Levi: If you keep it up, brat, I'll give you more than a bruised tailbone...  
  
Me: Oh really? Like what? *Grins at him*  
  
Levi:...  
  
Eren: It'll probably be painful...  
  
Emily: Yea, but then he'll feel bad and then do something sweet and caring to make up for it.  
  
Me: You can beat me up, Levi~  
  
Eren: Me too~  
  
Emily: Me three~  
  
Levi: You masochistic brats.  
  
Sam: No! MY LEVI!! *She pounces on him, hugging him possessively as she hisses at us. Levi sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose*  
  
Emily and Eren: Sam you need to share!  
  
Sam: Never!  
  
*The three continue to bicker, Levi in the middle of it but keeping quiet. I roll my eyes to the camera*  
  
Me: Well...This could take a while. So I guess that's it for tonight! Have a great day! Oh, and the next intermission will be Thursday. It'll be special! And it will include those two nut jobs *gestures to Sam and Emily* Have a good night!


	23. Chapter 16

Levi prepared a plate for the injured Titan shifter in the basement. He knew that the young man would only be able to eat something light while he healed, so he had a large bowl of chicken soup, along with a cheese sandwich, along with a cup of tea. Taking care of the injured had never been his strong suit, so he hoped he was doing this right. He turned to leave the room, only to find Mikasa leaning in the doorway.

            Levi tch’ed, glaring at the brat. _Great, now I get to deal with her._ “What is it, cadet? I’m busy.”

            “Eren’s in his room, right? I want to see him, but the basement door’s locked. Why? It’s too early for him to go to bed.” Levi had to hand it to the over-protective girl, she always got right to the point.

            “I beat the shit out of him, right now he’s sleeping it off.” He answered, dead pan.

            Mikasa practically hissed at him as she walked closer, murder in her eyes. She even had both hands on her blades. Levi raised an eyebrow, resisting the urge to smirk at the foolish girl. Before Mikasa could take another step, arms wrapped around her waist, and Levi could see the blond bob of hair behind her shoulder. “Armin! Get off me!”

            “Mikasa! He’s the captain! If you attack him, Eren will get handed over to the Military Police! Captain Heichou is the only reason Eren hasn’t been killed for being a shifter!” Armin shouted, tightening his arms around the girl’s waist.

            Mikasa glared down at her friend, “So I should just stand back and let him beat Eren bloody?! I can’t stand it, Armin. I’m supposed to protect him!” She growled.

            “Why do you need to protect him?” Levi asked, “If you coddle him all the time, how is he supposed to get stronger? You’re going to make him look weak in front of all the other soldiers if you keep it up. He’ll just be seen as a monster held in check by the two of us, instead of a soldier in his own right.”

            Mikasa glowered before turning on her heel, Armin skipping back as she stormed off. He saluted to the captain before following her. Levi sighed, looking down at the now-cold soup and tea. He reheated the soup by pouring it into a small metal pot, and putting that on the stove. He also made a fresh pot of tea, drinking the cold tea while he waited, grimacing. _Why does hot tea taste heavenly until it cools down? Then it just tastes like bitter dirt._

            Levi shook his head as he forced himself to finish the dreck. _If I get involved with Eren, that means getting involved with his best friend and wanna-be girlfriend. I guess I shouldn’t worry about that yet, the brat and I haven’t really talked about what kind of relationship he even wants yet. Does he want sex? Should I even consider sex with him? Kissing is one thing…but…ugh, I’ll just have to ask him. I don’t even know what he wants._ He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

The teapot whistled, and he poured Eren a fresh cup of tea, and poured the reheated soup into the bowl. He added the teapot and an additional cup for himself, figuring that he’d need something to drink while they talked. Plus, it was freezing down in the basement. He didn’t know how the brat stood being down there at night. He unlocked the basement door while balancing the tray with one hand, slipping inside and relocking it. He then made his way to Eren’s room, where he found the door ajar.

He used his foot to open it all the way, seeing that the younger man was still propped up by the pillows he’d brought down after putting him in bed. Eren turned and smiled at the captain, his emerald eyes lighting up. Levi couldn’t help the small smile curling his lips in return. “Think you can handle soup and a sandwich, brat?” He asked as he kicked the door closed. He walked over to the bed, setting the tray on the boy’s lap. He quickly took the pot and set it on the nightstand, along with his cup.

“I think so, Heichou…” Eren grinned sheepishly, picking up the sandwich and taking a bite. He winced as he chewed, the bruised muscles in his face protesting the movement, but he stubbornly took another bite.

Levi rolled his eyes, taking the sandwich from him, dunking it in the soup to absorb some of the broth. He held it up to Eren’s mouth, raising an eyebrow. Eren opened his mouth and obediently took a bite, flushing a little. He did find it easier to chew on the softened bread. “Th-thank you, Heichou.” He reached up to take the sandwich back, dunking it in the soup again before taking another bite.

“I told you to call me Levi. There’s no one else down here to hear you.” The captain reprimanded, sitting down on the chair he’d sat on before, crossing his legs.

Eren blushed, stuffing the last bite of his sandwich into his mouth as he chewed slowly. _Doesn’t he realize how weird it’d be to call him Levi after calling him Captain and Heichou all the time? What if I slip up and call him that around everyone else?_ He swallowed, looking down. “I-I’m sorry, i-it’s just a bit…weird. I-I’ve only called you Captain and Heichou, before…”

Levi sighed, though he smiled ever so slightly. “Guess I can’t expect you to forget your training just like that, huh? Finish up eating Eren. Before it gets cold.” He leaned back in his chair, watching as Eren slowly ate his soup. _Does he have to stare at me? He’s making me feel like I’m going to spill. That would just be perfect, he’d probably yell at me or make fun of me…_

Levi bit back his grin as he watched how careful the brat was being. _You know, he is cute when he’s so uncertain. Or when he’s happy and even when he’s mad and pouting. No wonder Mikasa wants him so bad. The kid still has a sort of innocence to him, even after everything he’s experienced. I can almost understand why she wants to protect him so much…_

Eren finished his food, picking up his cup and sipping the tea, smiling. _How did he know I like honey and lemon?_ Levi took the tray from his lap, setting it on the nightstand. He poured himself a cup of tea before sitting down again. He took a sip before sighing. “Eren, we need to talk…”


	24. Chapter 17

“ _Eren, we need to talk”…What does he want to talk about? Is he going to say he doesn’t like me? Why didn’t he just tell me earlier? Gah!_ Eren fidgeted as he looked up at the captain, shaking a little as his eyes kept looking away before coming back. “T-talk?”

“Yes, Eren, talk.” He sighed, “I need to know what you…want. You say you like me, but in what way? What do you want out of a relationship, if you even want that?”

Eren bit his lip, face flushing as he looked down at his lap. Levi bit the inside of his cheek to keep from yelling. _He’s taking so long to answer…what does he want? Is he changing his mind about this? Why won’t he say anything? Dammit, why is my heart beating so fast? We never even started a relationship, so why am I worried about it ending?_ He took a drink of his tea, trying to hide his scowl as he waited for the brat to speak.

“I-I don’t know what I want…I’ve never been in a relationship before, H-Heichou…” Eren mumbled, his face turning a brighter red.

Levi sighed, but he smiled. _He really is inexperienced, I wonder…_ ”Eren, was the kiss I gave you your first kiss?”

The younger man’s head snapped up, his eyes wide. “N-no! I-it wasn’t, I mean, Mikasa’s kissed me before…b-but…it never felt…I guess it never felt right, y’know?” His voice went soft as he looked down, thinking. “I love Mikasa, but not in a romantic way. She’s like my sister…I-I could never…well…you know.” He traced his thumb over his teacup’s rim repeatedly, sighing. “A romantic relationship with Mikasa…just doesn’t seem possible to me…so whenever she kissed me, it felt sisterly.”

“But not when I did?” Levi asked, finishing his tea.

“N-no, it felt…hot, a-and a-amazing, and I thought my heart was going to explode. It, it felt _more_ than when Mikasa kissed me…It’s hard to put into words…” Eren blushed harder, raising a hand to hide his blush.

“So, what do you want out of the relationship, Jaeger? Just kissing?” Levi tried to make his voice as deadpan as it usually was, but he wasn’t sure if he succeeded. _I don’t know if I could handle that. Just kissing…it wouldn’t take me long until I was asking for more._

Eren blushed, looking down again as he fiddled with the cup. “I-I don’t know much about relationships…but I was hoping for more than just kissing…” He said softly, biting his lip.

            Levi smiled, glad that the brat wanted more. “Eren, I have to ask…do you want a sexual relationship?”

            The brat’s face went crimson at the question, but he nodded slowly. “Y-yea…I do. D-do you?” He looked up, a crinkle between his eyebrows.

“Brat, do you even have to ask?” The captain raised an eyebrow. “Do I seem like a man who would only half-ass anything?”

            “N-no, sir…I-I just didn’t kn-know if you w-wanted…” Eren squeaked as the captain’s hand flashed out, covering his mouth. Levi leaned closer, until he was almost kneeling on the bed. He met the younger man’s wide eyes, smirking.

            “You didn’t know if I wanted you? Here, let me make it absolutely clear to you, brat…” He jerked Eren’s head up, making him arch his neck. Eren cried out, the sound muffled by Levi’s hand. He leaned down, gently laying his lips on the small bulge of the younger man’s Adam’s apple. Eren shook lightly, his breathing coming faster and faster. He felt the captain’s chuckle vibrate against his skin. “I can feel your heart race, Eren…so fast…so hard…” He could feel every little movement of Levi’s lips on his skin as he talked. Eren moaned softly, arching his hips up. _Why am I so hard? He’s barely touched me…_ The younger man stiffened as the warm, wet length of Levi’s tongue traveled up his neck, leaving a cooling trail of saliva. He shivered as his hips gave an involuntary thrust.

            _He sure is responsive…Then again, I don’t think the kid has a quiet bone in his body._ He flicked the brat’s earlobe with the tip of his tongue, smirking as he heard another muffled cry. He gently nipped the soft flesh, kneading it between his teeth. He was rewarded with a muffled shout, and another thrust. _I wonder if I need to gag him…_ “What else do you want me to do, Eren?” He asked softly in the brat’s ear.

            Eren moaned into the captain’s hand, feeling like his whole body was vibrating. He jerked again as Levi’s teeth nip into his lobe. “Answer me, cadet.” He pulled his hand away, letting him speak.

            “I-I want…” Eren panted, his face flushed red. “I-I w-want you t-to fuck me, captain.”

            Levi grinned, “Not make love? You just want me to fuck you?” He nipped a line down Eren’s neck, laying his lips over the brat’s pulse-point. He felt the rapid pounding of his heart.

            “I-I d-don’t think I-I could t-take a-anything slow r-right now, captain…” Eren panted, biting down on his lip.

            “Alright then…but there’s one condition.” Levi grinned at the brat’s honesty, “You can’t cum without my permission, understood?”

            Eren nodded quickly, “Y-yes captain…” He cried out as Levi bit down on his neck, digging his teeth in as he sucked at the skin. Eren squirmed underneath him, whimpering as Levi’s other hand trailed down Eren’s chest, and stomach, before resting on his thigh, pushing his hips back down onto the bed. Levi pulled back, looking at the almost perfect indent of his teeth on the brat’s tan skin, which was already turning dark red.

            “You’re going to regret agreeing so easily, brat.” Levi murmured, running his hand up and down Eren’s thigh. The brat quickly opened his legs, panting, and his emerald eyes were clouded over with lust. Levi grinned, giving the brat’s inner thigh a slap before he stood. He collected the dirty dishes, putting them on the tray calmly as he ignored the confused look on Eren’s face.

            “What? You thought we were going to do it now? You’re still healing, brat, I broke your ribs and punctured a lung, anything too vigorous would only do more damage. You’ll just have to wait until you’re healed.” Levi smirked, walking to the door with the tray. “Oh, and don’t forget…You still don’t have my permission.” With that, he walked out.


	25. 17.5 Intermission

Me: Hey Everybody! For today’s intermission I have a special question and answer session! Emily and Sam will ask Eren and Levi questions, and they will have to answer-

Levi: What the hell? I never agreed to this!

Me: Levi, you do what you’re told.

Levi: You don’t own me!

Me: Nope, but you are on loan and have to do what I say. So shut it. Follow Eren’s example.

Eren: I think it’ll be fun, Heichou~

Levi:…Fine.

Me: Okay, before I let the two nut jobs in, I have an announcement. I will be out in the wilderness hunting Titans from Thursday night to Sunday morning. I will not have an internet connection, so there will be no chapters on Friday or Saturday. I will submit either three chapters on Sunday, or a long chapter.

Eren: Titans? Can I come?

Levi: No, Eren, we’re getting a break. It just means working hard on Sunday when she gets back.

Eren:…Does that mean we get some alone time, captain?

Levi:…*Eren does puppy dog eyes.* …Yes.

Eren: Yay!

Me: Okay, lovebirds, it’s time to let the whackos in. Without further ado: Here’s Sam and Emily!

*Sam and Emily stomp in, both flopping down on the couch.*

Emily: You WHORE! What the hell!?

Sam: You FUCKING whore! Stop being a fucking tease!

Me: Yea, yea, get it over with.

Emily: Why did you tease us?

Sam: I hate you….You always end it in the worst possible way.

Me: I know. Are you done?

Sam and Emily:……..

Me: Okay! Anyway! *Game show music starts.* It’s time for the Question and Answer session! Emily and Sam will ask Levi and Eren questions, which they will answer. They can ask any question! Which is why this intermission is mature. Everybody understand? Okay, Let’s begin. Emily can have the first question.

*Eren and Levi appear on a couch facing Sam and Emily. Levi scowls, crossing his legs as Eren bounces up and down, smiling.*

Emily: Okay, my first question is to Levi. Does Sam have a penis? I mean, this is a boy on boy fan fiction after all.  

Levi: Well, I didn’t feel anything poking me when she’s hugged me, so I don’t think she does. *He says deadpan.*

Emily: Awww, then can I ride your bicycle, like in the song?

Levi:…I don’t own a bicycle…I can carry you on my back and zip you around with the 3DM gear…

Emily: *starts snickering, holding her sides.* U-ummm, Will you have sex with Sam?

Levi:…I’m in a relationship right now, so I’m afraid the answer would be no.

Emily: Will you protect me from Sam? *She scoots away as Sam glares daggers at her, a red aura around her.*

Levi: I can try.

Emily: Can I hide under the couch?

Levi: That is totally up to you.

Sam: Hey! I wanna ask some questions!

Eren: I want to answer some…

Me: Okay, Emily, I think that’s enough for you. Sam, you can ask Eren some questions.

Sam: Eren, what’s your favorite color?

Eren: U-ummm, blue-gray. *He blushes, looking over at Levi.*

Sam: What’s your favorite hobby?

Eren: Killing Titans!

Sam: What do you think of Mikasa?

Eren: She’s my sister. She’s annoying and overprotective, but I love her.

Sam: Do you still have nightmares about your mother’s death?

Eren:…*hides his face against Levi’s chest.*

Me: Sam…that was mean.

Sam: I was just wondering!

Levi: *glares at Sam*

Sam: I take back my question.

*Eren peeks out, sitting back up.*

Eren: Okay…

Sam: Okay….What’s the worst sexual thing you ever did?

Eren: *Blushes* U-ummm, I-I’ve never done anything sexual. S-so…

Sam: Well, you’re no fun. Okay, are you a top or bottom?

Eren: U-ummm, welllll…*He looks to Levi, looking down.* b-bottom…

Sam: I figured as much, okay, well, you kinda just answered my next question. I know you’re a virgin. Ummm How many times have you fantasized about Levi?

Eren: *Blushes hard, looking at Levi before looking away. Levi looks at him, and eyebrow raised as he waits for the answer* U-ummm, a-a lot….

Sam: Don’t be embarrassed, I fantasize about you and Levi all the time. Which leads me to my next question. Will you share Levi?

Eren: U-um…I-I think that’s up to H-heichou…

Levi: It’s up to you, Eren.

Eren: M-maybe a-at a different time…I don’t want to share him yet…

Sam: Okay, last question to you. What turns you on?

Eren:…I pass.

Sam: You can’t pass!

Me: *Eren looks at me with puppydog eyes* Eehh, fine, I’ll allow one pass for each of you. This is Eren’s pass.

Sam: No fair! Okay, I’m moving onto Levi.

Emily: What about my questions for Eren?

Sam: Too bad! Okay Levi-

Levi: My favorite color is emerald green, my hobby is cleaning. I lost my virginity when I was sixteen. I top. I won’t share Eren. I like giving it rough, I am not a catcher. My favorite sex position is missionary, because I like looking into the eyes of the person I’m fucking. Hmmm…I don’t know what movies or video games are…I think that I’ll stay living in the castle base…I would rather you not bite or poke me. You can watch me sleep, as long as you don’t touch me. If you want to watch Eren and I have sex, I would suggest you wait for the next chapters…and I’m sorry, but I can’t marry you. There, did I miss any? *He asks, holding up a small notebook.*

Sam: Wait, what? H-how did you know…?

Me: Dammit Levi! When did you nab my notebook that I wrote their questions in?

Levi: When you were preoccupied writing the seventeenth chapter. *He tosses it back to me.*

Me:…Well, I guess it’s Emily’s turn…

Emily: Finally! Okay Eren…Will you have my baby?

Eren:…I-I don’t think that’s possible…

Emily: Can I have your boxers?

Eren: What are boxers?

Emily: Your underwear.

Eren: I-I’m not…wearing any…

Emily: Can I touch your penis?

Eren: U-ummmm…

Levi: I think that would be a question for me.

Emily: Oh, right…can we videotape you two doing it?

Levi: …Video tape us?

Emily: Nevermind! Eren! Kiss me, you bitch!

Eren: U-ummmmmmm

Levi: He’s my bitch.

Emily: Not for the next thirty minutes…*She grabs Eren and drags him away.*

Levi: What the hell? Kitty…you have weird friends.

Me: I know…*Sam attaches herself to Levi.* Exhibit B.

Levi: *sighs* Are we done yet?

Me: I suppose so. I hope everyone liked this odd intermission. Maybe next time I should hide my notebook…It kinda threw Sam off…Oh well…Have a great day everyone.


	26. Chapter 18

Eren whimpered, staring up at the ceiling. _Goddammit! He beats the shit out of me…we talk…I confess that I like him…he brings me food…we talk some more…and then he starts kissing my neck and biting me and whispering in my ear and then he tells me not to cum and then he fucking leaves! What. The. Hell!? It’s not fair…Goddammit…and I’m still so hard. If I even try to…I bet he’ll know. Then he’ll probably hurt me and then we won’t be able to do anything for even longer…Gah!_ He raised his arms to cover his head, wincing at the sharp pain in his ribs. _Maybe he was right, it wouldn’t be a very nice first time together when I’m writhing around in pain. But dammit…it’s not fair. I want him so bad and then he fucking runs away._ Eren groaned, closing his eyes. _Well, I should get some sleep…I heal better when I sleep…_

~~~~

            The days after that were hell. At least to Eren. While he healed, he wasn’t allowed to practice his 3DM, or even go outside or even clean. Hanji said that the broken ribs were still healing, so anything strenuous could re-break them and that would apparently be bad. So basically, he was stuck in the captain’s office doing reports.

            _How does Heichou stay sane? All he does all day is read these fucking reports, day in and day out…most of them are about death. It’s amazing that he doesn’t just kill himself…_ He jumped as Levi entered the room, kicking the door closed on a still chattering Hanji and locking it. He sighed, walking over to the desk and dumping another stack of papers down. Eren groaned. “Heichou…do you hate me?”

            Levi raised a questioning eyebrow. Eren gestured to the stack of papers. “You brought more of them.” He whined, sticking out his lower lip in a pout.

            “Then you should stop complaining and daydreaming and get to work. Then we’d be done.” He replied, taking his seat and started reading through the new reports. Eren sighed, going through his own. _This’ll be a fun couple of hours…_

            ~~~

            Three hours later, Levi finished the last report in his stack, leaning back to stretch. He looked across at Eren through hooded eyes, studying him. Eren chewed on his lower lip as he read, biting down so hard at time Levi’d been sure that he was going to end up bleeding, but he’d stop right before he did. Levi wondered if he knew how deep to bite down to shed blood and when to stop because of his shifter abilities. Then again, maybe it was just knowing about pain. Levi groaned as he stood from his chair, walking past Eren to the door. “I’m going to make some tea, brat, try not to shirk.”

            Eren turned to see the captain leave. He sighed, _Did anything really change? Did I just imagine what happened yesterday? I hope it wasn’t just a dream…I don’t know if I could stand that._ He raised his arms above his head, stretching until his back popped. _He hasn’t even tried to get close or touch me…maybe I did just think the whole thing up. But then…what about…_ He reached up to feel the bruised skin on his neck, barely covered up by his shirt. If he moved wrong, the imprint of someone’s teeth was clearly visible. Someone had bitten him, and the only person that fit was Levi. He sighed as he went back to the reports, he only had two left, and they were both short. He was determined to finish it before Levi got back with the tea….

            Levi entered the room twenty minutes later, his eyebrow twitching. _Those cadets are so brainless…Those Connie and Sasha brats…Stealing food, and getting caught…What did they even say it was for? Some sort of party? Hopefully cleaning the attic will give them something more productive to do. I had to make the tea again because the first pot went cold. Damn brats, making me waste good tea…I hope Eren’s been more productive._ His eyes went immediately to the young man bent over a report, the last one by the looks of it. Levi stood and watched as Eren groaned and put it on top of the stack of reports he’d read that day. He stretched in his seat, and Levi heard him yawn before he suddenly curled into himself a little, holding his chest. He hissed in a breath through his teeth. _Damn…I hadn’t meant to kick him that hard…Okay, maybe I did, but…_ Levi sighed, going over to the boy and setting the tray of tea in front of him.

            Eren jumped at the captain’s sudden appearance, turning to look up at him. There was something in his blue-gray eyes that looked like…hurt? _What happened? Is he okay? Why is he looking at me like that?_ “C-captain?”

            Levi reached up, cupping his cheek in the palm of his hand, brushing his thumb across his cheek bone. Eren’s heart tried to jump out of his chest as he stiffened. “I told you, cadet, call me Levi…” He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss on the younger man’s forehead. He felt Eren relax beneath him, his arms coming up to place his hands lightly on the captain’s hips. He grinned, feeling how his hands shook. “Eren…you’re still hurt, aren’t you?” Levi asked, pulling away to watch his face. The younger man stiffened again, but nodded.

            “Y-yes…H-Heichou…” He looked down at his lap, biting his lip. “B-but, it doesn’t hurt as much as yesterday…and it only hurts when I move wrong…” Levi grinned at the sullen tone of voice.

            “I told you yesterday, you need to heal before we do anything.” He stroked his thumb against the brat’s soft skin. “Have you been a good boy?”

            Eren jerked, looking back up at Levi at his question that sent a jolt straight to his groin. Just the look in the captain’s eyes gave any indication what he meant with the question. “I-I haven’t touched m-myself…Heichou…”

            Levi grinned, watching the familiar flush spread across the brat’s cheeks, feeling the warmth under his hand. “Then I suppose I should reward you, hm?”


	27. Chapter 19

Levi’s hands roamed down Eren’s chest, sliding oh-so-gently over his ribcage and stomach before gripping his hips and jerking him out of his seat. The brat stumbled and put his hands on Levi’s chest to steady himself. Eren stiffened, and blushed, quickly leaning back and raising his hands in the air to get them off of the captain’s shoulders.

            Levi chuckled, dipping his thumbs into the waistband of his pants, pulling his hips closer until they bumped into the shorter man’s. Eren’s teeth dimpled his lower lip as he looked into the captain’s confident gaze. _Is this real? Is Levi really touching me? Or is it just my mind messing with me?_ His eyes rolled back as Levi slipped his hands inside his pants, cupping his ass as he pulled Eren closer as he ground his hips into the younger man. _Please let this be real…_

            Eren moaned softly, grinding his hips back into the shorter man’s, his cock straining against his pants. He wriggled between leaning back into Levi’s hands, or forward to grind their hips together. He whimpered as he bit down on his lip, looking down at the captain with eyes clouded with passion. _Dammit…the brat needs to heal…If he keeps looking at me like that, then I might not be able to keep myself back…Dammit, brat, don’t bite your lip…I want to do it._ Levi squeezed Eren’s lower cheeks, making the younger man’s hips jerk forward. Their still-contained erections sliding against each other as they ground their hips into one another.

            Eren cried out softly, and Levi leaned forward, capturing the brat’s lips with his own. The younger man jumped in surprise before he melted into the kiss, his mouth opening as he moaned. _Heichou’s lips are so soft…a-aahhh!_ Levi nipped at Eren’s lips, suckling and biting as he only pulled the helpless younger man closer. His hips slowly pressed his erection up and down Eren’s, _so slow…this is torture, please go faster…_ The captain dug his teeth into the plump flesh of Eren’s bottom lip, and the metallic twang of blood danced across their tongues.

            Levi growled, the sound vibrating into the brat’s skin, making his body tremble and shake as he felt his knees give out. He wrapped his arms around the captain’s waist as he slipped down, his head angled up so that their lips still touched. He panted, each exhalation punctuated by a soft whimper. _He is terribly sensitive right now…I wonder how long it will take him to cum…_ Levi nipped at the brat’s upper lip, feeling the responsive thrust into his leg as the brat ground himself into Levi’s thigh. “P-please…Heichou…please let me cum.” Eren begged softly, shaking against the older man.

            “What was that? I didn’t hear you…” Levi mocked, grinning as he stared down into the emerald pools of desire, and desperation that were Eren’s eyes.

            “P-please, let me cum…L-Levi.” He blushed as he raised his voice, “Please, L-Levi, please please let me cum!” He thrust his hips with every word, his voice breathy and Levi felt the spasms in his fingers as they clung to him.

            Levi frowned, looking away as he pretended to think about it. “Hmmm, I’m not sure…wouldn’t this count as too vigorous?” _Damn though…the sound of my name on his lips…I want to make him scream it so everyone can hear that he’s mine._

            Eren whimpered, tightening his grip on the captain as he buried his face in the muscular chest, nuzzling his cheeks against the silky material of Levi’s cravat. “Please, Levi, please…” came the muffled pleas, “Please, please, please, _please_. I-I can’t stand it…Please…” The captain fisted his hands in the brat’s hair, jerking his head back roughly. As the younger man gasped, he laid a gentle kiss on those swollen and dark pink lips. His right hand came around, his fingers still in his pants as his fingertips grazed against the soft skin.

            He tightened his hand in the brat’s hair as his fingertips brushed against the swollen head. Eren hissed in a breath, arching his back as his hips gave another thrust. Levi grinned as he wrapped his fingers around the hot shaft, moving his hand up and down slowly as he pumped him. Eren panted, his hips giving a little thrust every time the captain’s hand came to his head.  He shook as he fought not to cum, _I-I can’t keep from cumming anymore, he’s barely touched me, but it’s too much…_ ”P-please, Levi…”

            “But we’ve barely started, Eren…surely you can last a little longer than this?” Levi squeezed hard as he pumped up, pre-cum oozing out of Eren’s tip.

            “Please! Levi! I-I can’t-!” Eren shouted, his back arching as he shook, his cock jerking in Levi’s hand.

            Levi leaned forward to kiss the younger man’s neck as it was exposed, grinning as the brat shouted his name. _Not quite a scream…but it’ll do for now._ “Alright Eren, cum for me.” Levi commanded, biting down into his flesh as he milked the younger man’s cock. Eren moaned as the fire in his groin suddenly rushed through him, his seed shooting out. He panted as his cock twitched, letting out two mores spurts. Eren tightened his arms around Levi’s waist, his head against his strong chest as he panted and shook.

            The captain slipped his hand out of the brat’s pants, looking down at the white cum smeared across his palm and fingers. _Strange…I don’t mind it as much as I thought I would…but still…_ “Eren…you sure do make a mess.” He looked down at the head of chocolate brown locks, feeling the warmth of his panted breaths seep through his clothes. He smiled, and wrapped an arm around the still-recovering man’s waist, holding him close. He chuckled in his head, _He can hold me as long as he needs to, but sooner or later, I need to get this stuff off of my hand…_


	28. Chapter 20

Eren snuggled into Levi’s chest, listening to the steady pounding of his heart as hugged him closer. _That was so much better than I thought it’d be…and that was just his hand. I can’t even imagine what his tongue or even his cock will feel like…_ Eren peeked up at Levi’s face, his cheeks turning pink as he saw that Levi was looking down at him. He smiled, placing a soft kiss on the younger man’s forehead.

            “So, you’re back to reality, brat?” Eren nodded, _I didn’t think that ‘brat’ could be an endearment._ “Then perhaps you could sit down so I can clean myself off?” He asked, holding up his cum-covered hand, which was starting to dry and flake off his skin. Eren jumped back, making a face at the feel of his seed sticking to his skin and pants. Levi chuckled as he went over to the pitcher of water and basin he kept in the corner. He washed his hands thoroughly, sighing contently. He turned back with a wet wash cloth for the younger man, walking over to him. Eren’s eyes widened at the bulge straining against the captain’s pants.

            “H-Heichou…u-umm, you didn’t…” Eren blushed, fumbling as he took the cloth from him.

            Levi shrugged, “It was your reward, brat, I don’t need release.” _It would be nice, but it’ll make the first time between us better…Hopefully I’ll be able to last long enough to make it mind-blowing for him too._ He saw the younger man pout, before he turned away to clean himself up. Levi rolled his eyes, but he wasn’t going to say anything.

            Eren turned back to the captain, and the smaller man stiffened at the rebellious look in his eyes. “Captain, that doesn’t seem fair…I can’t let you endure that.” He pointed down to his groin.

            Levi frowned, “Tch, brat, I’m not a slave to my libido. The swelling will go down. Don’t worry about it.” He shook his head as he walked over to his chair, sitting down and crossing his legs. He started to sort the reports, stacking them neatly. Eren strode over to him, jerking his chair back and turning it. Levi growled, “Brat…” Eren took hold of his leg, un-crossing them so that he could kneel between the captain’s legs.

            Levi stiffened as Eren nuzzled his cheek against his inner thigh, his tongue flicking out to trace the leather straps. Levi bit the inside of his cheek, growling softly as Eren ran the tip of his nose up the captain’s length. Eren made quick work out of undoing his belt, and loosening the straps and the leather apron. He slid the pants down, and Levi hissed as his cock sprung free, hitting his stomach. He looked down as the brat looked at him, his hands on each of his thighs, making sure the captain didn’t try to close them.

            _Wow…he’s bigger than I thought he’d be. And not just length, he’s thick…I’m not sure if I can even take that much into me…_ Eren gulped, but took a deep breath, determination in his emerald eyes. He leaned forward to lick a long, slow trail up Levi’s length. The captain shuddered lightly at the warm, wet feel of his tongue, digging his fingers into the wood of his chair. He growled as his tongue passed over his head, his cock twitching as he fought to keep from cumming.

            The brat rolled those green gem eyes up to watch Levi’s face, a slight flush across his cheeks as he gave another lick across his head, sending fire-hot jolts through his shaft to his balls. Levi threw his head back at the feeling and the look on Eren’s face. _Dammit, why does he look so innocent when he does that? He’s running his tongue along my cock, there’s nothing innocent about it. Ngh…I won’t be able to keep it together if he keeps looking at me like that…_

            _I hope I’m doing this right…_ Eren swirled his tongue hesitantly around the captain’s head ad he felt the captain shudder, his cock jumping under his tongue. He opened his mouth wide, slowly taking his cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around the captain’s shaft. Levi’s whole body gave an involuntary jerk at warm, wet cavern that was Eren’s mouth, his tongue wriggling on his shaft as his mouth slowly took him in, his lips forming a seal against the hot skin. _Damn! God, yes!_ Levi’s breathing deepened as he uncurled his fingers from the chair, reaching to entwine his fingers in the brat’s hair as he refrained himself from just thrusting into his mouth. _Calm down, Heichou…don’t let the brat last longer than you…_

            Eren shivered as the captain’s cock filled his mouth, slowly moving down until his lips met the base. He tried swallowing his saliva, but only managed to get a little down his throat as he squeezed Levi’s head and shaft. Levi growled as he fisted his hands, tugging Eren’s head off his shaft until his tip wasn’t buried in the brat’s throat. _God damn, doesn’t he have a gag reflex?_ Levi panted, sweat beading his forehead as he fought to control himself. _Not yet…Not yet…_

Eren moved up his shaft, sucking hard and sloppily as he gulped down his saliva, trying not to drool on the captain’s shaft. Levi growled, feeling the fire spread up his shaft from his balls. _I’m not going to last much longer…damn…_ He thrust his hips up, feeling the brat’s teeth scrape against his flesh before he widened his mouth. He groaned as his head hit the back of his throat, and he looked down. Eren was looking up at him, his lips pressed against the base of Levi’s cock, and his cheeks bulged out a little. Eren swallowed again, squeezing the flesh in his mouth. Levi’s back arched, his hips thrusting forward again as he pulled Eren’s mouth off his shaft with his hands in his hair. His cum shot out, the first spurt landing in his mouth, the other two splattering his face. Eren’s hand gripped Levi’s base, giving him a few hard jerks until two more spurts shot into his mouth.

            _Bitter…but kinda salty-sweet…it tastes different from mine…it tastes good._ Levi’s cock twitched at the small smile on the brat’s lips as he swallowed, licking his lips. He panted, loosening his grip of Eren’s hair as he looked down. Eren gave this little proud, embarrassed smile as he looked up at Levi’s face, cum still sticking to his cheeks. _I think I did good…I mean he did cum…_ Levi grabbed the brat’s collar, pulling him up in one swift movement to crush his lips against his. Eren gasped, and Levi’s tongue took advantage, sliding inside and tasting himself on the brat’s tongue. He growled softly nipping his bottom lip, and Eren moaned as the mark from earlier pulsed. Levi pulled back to growl, “You need to heal already, brat.”

            Eren laughed, “I-I’ll try, Hei-Levi.” He grinned and Levi shook his head.

            “Go clean your face up, brat.”


	29. Chapter 21

It didn’t take long for the others to notice that something was up with Eren. Levi was his natural self around others, always snapping orders to clean or practice and wearing his constant frown. Only Hanji and Erwin would notice the times when his face would relax, and a teensy smile would curl his lips, but they would just think that he was just thinking of cleaning. Eren, on the other hand, would glance at Levi and blush, looking down and fidgeting. He was still restless because Hanji still wouldn’t declare that he was well enough. He’d spend a lot of time in Levi’s office doing reports, though Levi wasn’t always there, he’d be cleaning or training the cadets, or grooming the horses or whatnot.

            Eren was in the kitchen, Hanji having gave him permission to help cook. He wasn’t bad, as a soldier, he knew how. Mikasa and Armin were in there with him, and they chatted easily. Eren was making a beef stew, which Armin would occasionally taste and add in a few spices. Mikasa was kneading bread dough and putting it in pans for the oven. It was a cold day, so stew was a good idea, and the heat from the oven kept the kitchen warm.

            “So, Eren, is everything okay?” Armin asked, grinning at his childhood friend.

            Eren raised an eyebrow, “Yea, why do you ask?” He stirred the simmering stew, suppressing a yawn.

            “Well, you’ve been pretty flustered the past couple days. Everyone’s noticed, right, Mikasa?” Armin looked over to the raven-haired girl, who frowned and pounded her hand into the dough harder than necessary. “Y’know…we’ve been talking, and we think you met a girl. So who is it?”

            Eren’s mouth popped open, “What? Th-there’s no girl…” He flushed.

            “Oh, come one, Eren, you can tell us, we’re you’re best friends.” Armin elbowed him in his side lightly, “I bet it’s that Military Police girl that delivers Captain Levi’s reports all the time, right?”

            Eren bit his lip, looking down. “I’m not interested in her, Armin, she’s Military Police. She has the potential to kill Titans, yet she’d rather sit back on her ass.” He sneered, “Seriously, Armin, you should know me better than that.” He turned back to his stew, stirring it.

            Mikasa relaxed visibly, kneading the bread with less vigor than before. She put each ball of dough in the pan before putting it in the oven. Armin shrugged, “If it isn’t the Military Police girl, then who is it? Hanji? Sasha?”

            “It’s neither of them! God, Armin, I’m just healing from having my ribs kicked in! I’ve been stuck inside for the past two days, doing reports and now I get to cook! Hanji said I can’t even clean! It’s driving me nuts, and they won’t even let me transform to heal! Commander said that I’m not allowed to transform because we don’t want people to attack me. Shit! I just want to go out and practice with the gear, or go on a mission and kill Titans!” He growled through gritted teeth. “I’m sick of doing nothing.”

            Armin patted his back gently, “I’m sorry, Eren, I was just joking around…We haven’t gotten to spend time with you for a few days since you’ve been with Captain Levi, and I think I’ve been spending too much time with Jean…” Armin blushed, looking away.

            Eren blinked, before a slow smile spread his lips. “So, you and the horse-face, huh?” He elbowed his friend in his ribs.

            Armin blushed harder, looking away. “W-well…yea…we just…we…did it a week or so ago, and we work together…that’s all.”

            “So the sex was that good?” Mikasa asked, deadpan.

            Eren laughed as Armin sputtered, his face turning bright red. Eren slapped Armin’s back grinning. “Hey, I’m happy for you. If horse-face hurts you, I can always beat him up for you.” Armin grinned sheepishly, and they continued to talk as they stirred the stew and waited for the bread to get done.

            “So, Eren…How do your ribs feel?” Mikasa asked after a while. Eren stiffened, _…It was only a matter of time…_

            “Mikasa…I’m fine, it only hurts when I move wrong, and the sharp pain is gone now, it’s more like a dull pain if anything…I think I’ll be fully healed by tomorrow. Just need a good night’s sleep.” Eren responded, leaning against the wall.

            “Why didn’t the Commander punish that midget for what he did? He was completely out of line, and he could’ve killed you, Eren. Yet they’re still keeping you with him. It’s foolish…” She commented, crossing her arms under her chest.

            “Mikasa, just drop it, okay? I deserved it. I knew when I dumped out his cleaning supplies that he’d be pissed off and he’d probably beat the shit out of me. I knew it would happen. Just drop it.” Eren scowled, and Mikasa sighed, shaking her head as she took the bread out of the oven.

            “Eren, just be careful, okay? I don’t want to see you hurt.” Eren stiffened, _Damn…Mikasa always seems to know things about me before I do. She probably already knows about me and Levi…_ Eren felt his face flush, and he went back to stirring the stew. _At least she hasn’t told Armin, or anyone else. But that’s only a matter of time…_


	30. Chapter 22

The next day, Eren walked across down the hallway, almost skipping. _Yes! Hanji gave me the all clear! I can go out and practice 3DMG, or fight or even clean! Or…I need to find Levi._ Eren dashed down the hall, peeking into the dining hall, and seeing no one inside, continued on to Levi’s office. He opened the door slowly, peeking in, but again, nothing. He sighed, going to Levi’s room. He peeked in, and nothing.

            _Maybe he’s out…he could be out doing a mission or something…_ Eren sighed, walking to the basement, and walking down the stairs. _I might as well grab my towel and soap and take a shower. Levi will probably want me clean…_ He opened his own door, walked in and going over to the cabinet, grabbed his towel and soap. _I was hoping that he’d be here…_ He looked down as he walked to the door. He kicked off his boots and socks, tossing them to his bed.

            Levi had heard from Hanji that Eren was fully healed, so he’d gone searching for the brat outside, figuring that he’d be there fighting or whipping around in the trees. But no such luck, he’d even tried the dining hall and his own office. He finally decided to go to the basement to check the brat’s room. He walked down the stairs, looking about. _Hmmm, this area could use some dusting…_ He saw that the brat’s door was open, and he peeked inside. Eren was looking down, _Sheesh, if he had a tail and ears, they’d both be down. He’d make a cute dog, though._ Levi grinned, stepping into the room quickly and locking the door behind him.

            Eren’s head snapped up as he saw someone come in his room. He watched as Levi easily slid the lock home without looking, his eyes trained on the younger man. He smiled widely, taking a step closer before Levi’s hand flashed out, holding his shoulder and turning him around, while a swift sweep of his foot knocked the younger man’s legs out from under him. Eren hit his bed, stunned as his face sunk into the cushy softness of his pillow. Levi stepped over the discarded towel and soap, getting up on the bed. He knelt beside the brat, looking down with a confident smirk. He reached up, untying his cravat and whipping it off. Eren turned to look as Levi’s weight dipped the bed.

            He felt both of his arms jerked up, and before he knew it, his wrists were tied to each other, connected to a bar at the head of his bed. He looked up to see that his hands were bound tightly by Levi’s cravat. “H-heichou?”

            “Hanji told me you were healed, brat. Now shush…” He smashed his lips into Eren’s, feeling the soft, plump lips open immediately. He growled, and sank his teeth into the brat’s bottom lip. Eren whimpered, his hips thrusting up.

            “P-please, Levi! Please, I-I can’t have you build me up again just to say no. Please Levi…” Eren panted, looking up at the captain with his emerald eyes darkened with passion. _I can’t help it, I don’t care if I have to beg…but I can’t stand waiting anymore!_

            Levi raised his eyebrows, “Brat, do you really think I came in here just to tease you?” Levi shook his head as he removed his 3DM gear, laying it all neatly on the floor before he turned back to Eren, still wearing his shirt and pants. Eren gulped. “You know, I should probably reprimand you for not wearing your harness or gear…” He leaned forward, kissing the brat’s lips gently, sucking a little before Eren opened his mouth. His tongue delved inside, and their tongues slide against each other. Levi slowly slid his hands under Eren’s shirt, feeling the soft skin as his hands traveled up. Going up his sides and tracing over his ribs. Eren jerked back, biting his bottom lip as he looked up at the captain.

            “Eren, did that hurt?” Levi immediately moved his hands off of his ribs.

            “N-no, Levi…i-it didn’t hurt. It…tickled…” The younger man blushed, looking away. Levi grinned, brushing his fingers over the brat’s ribs again. Eren jerked again, a giggle escaping his lips as he wiggled beneath him.

            “L-Levi…” Eren whined, squirming.

            “What is it, Eren? I’m just making sure that your ribs are fully healed. If they aren’t, then I need to know how gentle to be with you. I’m not going to wait another moment for you to get healed.” His fingers traveled over the sensitive skin again, relentlessly. Eren gasped and giggled and kicked as he strained against the cloth keeping his hands to the bed.

            “Please! Levi!” He gasped between giggles, trying to wriggle against from the pokes and prods. “N-no more…I-I can’t…Please Levi just fuck me!” Before he knew it, Eren’s shirt was yanked up over his head, and wrapped around his forearms. He whimpered as Levi tied it around, securing his wrists even tighter together. “L-Levi…”

            “Shush,” Levi’s lips brushed against Eren’s ear as he spoke. “If you keep whimpering my name, I may have to gag you.” He kissed his way down the brat’s neck, his teeth grazing the soft skin. Eren bit down on his lip as he bucked his hips up. _Dammit, I’m so hard it hurts. God…please don’t stop…_ Levi’s fingers slipped inside his pants, forcing them down over Eren’s round ass. Eren hissed as his cock was freed, the engorged flesh slapping against his stomach. The younger man gasped, his body jerking up, his hips grinding into the captain’s thigh.

            “Please! Levi, please….” Eren whispered hoarsely, his body trembling underneath the older man’s.

            “You’re such a wanton thing, Jaeger.” Levi smirked into his neck, rubbing his thigh between the brat’s legs. He could feel his pants rubbing against the hard-yet-soft flesh of Eren’s cock. The sensation sent a jolt right to the captain’s groin, and he felt himself throb against their own confinement. _I don’t think I’ll be able to last long…heh, and we haven’t even started…_ Levi growled as he opened his mouth wide, before sinking his teeth into the delicate skin, blood coating his tongue as he felt Eren go limp.

            He pulled back, looking down at the boy. Eren’s eyes were rolled back, and his mouth was open. _Oh, great. I didn’t break him, did I?_ “Eren?” He reached up to cup the other man’s cheek, his thumb stroking the smooth skin. “Can you hear me?” Eren moaned softly, his eyes closing. He made some noise that Levi couldn’t understand. “What?”

            Eren’s eyes fluttered open, and his eyes were unfocused. His mouth opened and closed without saying anything. _I broke him…_ Levi sighed, sitting up. Eren made a disapproving noise, and the captain raised an eyebrow. Eren mumbled something, again intelligible, before he cleared his throat. “D-do, do th-that again…”

            Levi sighed, but smiled. _Thank God…_ “I don’t think I should right now, brat. I want you to feel what I’m about to do to you. You aren’t allowed to zone out.” Levi grinned, crawling until he was off the bed. He tugged the brat’s pants off his legs, folding them neatly before putting them with his gear. He sat on the bed to slip his boots and socks off, putting them next to Eren’s discarded ones. He rolled his eyes, _How can I be so attracted to a careless brat like him?_ Levi looked down at the young man sprawled out on the bed. His neck still sporting the faded mark from days ago, and now the angry-looking bite mark that seeped blood. His tan skin otherwise unblemished, the subtle play of muscles under the soft skin. Levi noticed that not _all_ of him had relaxed. He chuckled, running his fingertips up the brat’s leg.

            Eren moaned softly, but otherwise his body stayed limp and relaxed. _Hmmm…that could be useful…_ He spread the brat’s legs, kneeling between them. He grazed his nails up his inner thighs, watching as it made him twitch and moan, but he didn’t otherwise move. “You’re helpless right now, aren’t you?” Eren gave a soft moan, which Levi took as a yes. “Then I can do whatever I want, can’t I?”

            _Anything he wants?...Oh yes, please…_ Eren reveled in this strange state of utter bliss and contentment and pleasure. His body was so relax and limp yet it was so sensitive. The bite on his neck throbbed in a weird blend of pain and pleasure that went straight to his groin. His cock was the only thing that wasn’t limp, it was rock-hard and leaking pre-cum as it jerked from the sensation of Levi’s nails. He moaned as his fingers trailed upward, trailing up the twitching flesh.

            Levi looked down, watching as more of the clear liquid oozed from the tip. “I think I need to reward you for that one time…” Before Eren could think of what he meant, Levi licked a long, slow line up Eren’s shaft. His tongue flicked over the head, lapping up the bitter pre-cum. He opened his mouth wide as he slowly took the younger man’s head into his mouth. Eren moaned, his eyes flickering closed as his cock pulsed. Levi’s mouth was hot and wet and his tongue swirled around his head, pressing into the tip. Eren moaned as he already felt the jolts start in his balls, going through his shaft. _Not yet…please just a little longer…_ He panted as his hips suddenly jerked up, pushing his cock farther into the captain’s mouth. Levi grimaced as the brat released a load in his mouth, the bitter cum filling his mouth as he glared up at the younger man.

            “S-sorry, L-Levi, I-I didn’t…” Eren gasped as Levi pulled away, opening his mouth to release his cock, letting the mixture of cum and saliva flow down the softening flesh.

            Levi licked his lips, swallowing what was left in his mouth. “A little warning next time would be appreciate, brat.” Eren nodded, shivering as the cooling saliva ran between his balls. “It’s a good thing we’re in your bed, Jaeger, or I’d be tempted to stop to clean my sheets.” The brat pouted up at Levi, who smirked. “But since it’s your sheets, I don’t mind so much. Now let’s not let that go to waste.” He held his left index and middle fingers to Eren’s lips, “Suck. Get them nice and slick.” Eren obliged quickly, opening his mouth wide and sucking the fingers into his mouth.

            Levi bit his cheek as the brat wriggled his tongue between his fingers, coating them in his warm saliva as he sucked. He suppressed a groan as the brat’s teeth grazed over his skin. He looked down into Eren’s emerald eyes, seeing the cocky look in them. He smirked, and moved his fingers in and out of his mouth, pressing down on his tongue, scratching the slippery length lightly. Eren moaned, opening his mouth. Levi withdrew his fingers, trails of saliva connecting his fingers to the brat’s mouth.

            “I think that’s good enough, Jaeger.” Levi grinned, moving back until he was kneeling between his legs again. He used his right hand to grab Eren’s thigh, jerking it up until he could hook the leg onto his shoulder. Eren groaned, panting as he waited for whatever Levi was going to do next. Levi’s fingertips trailed along his balls, collecting more of his saliva and the brat’s cum before pressing the tip of his middle finger into Eren’s rosebud.

            Eren jerked, biting his lip as Levi slowly slid the tip of his finger in, and whimpering as the intruder penetrated him. “Relax, Eren, it’ll be easier.” Eren took in a deep breath, letting it out slowly as he tried to relax. Levi slowly inserted his finger, in and out as he slowly stretched Eren’s virgin hole. Soon he was at the base of his middle finger, grinding his hand up as Eren wriggled and moaned. “How does it feel?” Levi asked as he pulled his finger out, slowly inserting the second finger as Eren gasped.

            “I-It kind of hurts…but i-in a good way… aaahnn…I-I didn’t think it’d feel this good…” Eren panted, crying out as Levi scissored his fingers open slowly, before closing them and doing it again. Eren moaned loudly, his hips wriggling as he moved himself up and down on the captain’s fingers.

            “Well, I think someone liked that.” Levi commented wryly as he watched the brat’s cock harden again. He pushed his fingers all the way in, curling them and then stretching them straight, feeling the wet, warmth surround his fingers. Eren cried out, his hips jerking upwards.

            “P-please, Levi…please please put it inside…” Eren begged, shaking as his eyes rolled upward.

            “Put what inside? You’ll have to be more specific.” Levi teased, thrusting his fingers up.

            Eren made a frustrated noise in the back of his throat. “I want you to put your dick in my ass, Levi! I want you to violate me, fuck me, pound yourself into me!” He ground himself into the captain’s fingers.

            “Since you asked so nicely…” He pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the sheet before standing. He jerked his pants off, leaving them on the floor as he crawled back on the bed. Eren panted as he watched as the captain positioned himself, pressing his head into the brat’s entrance. Eren whimpered as his hole was stretched, taking a deep breath at the burning sensation. “L-Levi…” He groaned.

            “Damn, Eren, you’re tight. Try to relax a bit…” Levi growled, trying to go slow as he slowly slid inside. Eren panted, his eyes tearing up a bit as Levi entered him. Finally he was in all the way. He stayed still, panting as Eren squeezed and pulsed around him. “Eren…tell me when you’re ready, okay?” He looked down at the younger man as he shook and panted underneath him. He leaned down to kiss away the salty beads of his tears. He kissed his forehead gently, then each cheek before laying the gentlest of kisses on his lips. He waited until Eren rolled his hips, moving back before thrusting himself down. He moaned into Levi’s mouth suckling and licking at the older man’s lips. Levi smiled, slowly moving out of him until he was almost out, then slowly pushing back inside as Eren wriggled and danced underneath him.

            Eren hooked his legs around the shorter man’s waist, angling himself better as he ground down on the cock in his ass. He cried out as Levi hit a spot inside him. “L-Levi…” The captain grinned. _Found it…_ He ran his shaft against the spot again, and Eren moaned as his cock pulsed, the familiar fire starting. “L-Levi, if-if you hit th-that again… I-I’m gonna…”

            “I know…Is this the part where I fuck you senseless?” Levi smirked, pulling out until only his head was in.

            “Yes…God yes…” Eren panted, thrusting his hips up. Levi grinned as he thrust himself inside, his hips smacking the brat’s ass. He quickly pounded himself in and out, hitting that bundle of nerves with each thrust. Eren cried out each time, his eyes unfocusing as jolts ran throughout his body. “L-Levi…I-I’m gonna....I-I mean…c-can I…”

            “Yes, God yes, Eren. Cum.” Levi growled, sweat beading his skin as he thrust himself in all the way. Eren cried out, his back arching as he strained against the cloth binding his wrists, his cock jerking as he came in heavy spurts across his stomach. Levi’s back arched, thrusting himself further into Eren’s hole as it squeezed tight and pulsed. Levi thrust a few more times, making Eren buck and thrash as his eyes rolled back. The captain finally gave one last thrust before he came, feeling the wet, hot flesh surrounding his cock squeeze and milk him. He held himself up by his hands, panting as he looked down with unfocused eyes.

            It was some time before Levi withdrew himself, before collapsing on top of the sweaty younger man under him. Eren gave a small squeak, wriggling. Levi moaned, resting his chin on the brat’s chest as his blue-gray eyes locked onto a pair of emerald ones. Eren smiled lazily, his hair even messier than usual, his cheeks flushed pink. Levi grinned, his usual neat hair mussed, sweat still shining on his pale skin.

            Levi reached up, crawling and scooting up until he could reach Eren’s wrists. Eren gave a muffled yelp as his face was buried in the captain’s muscular chest. Levi clumsily untied him, his fingers not quite working. He growled as the brat playfully licked his chest, finally tearing the cloth off of his wrists. Eren’s arms immediately wound themselves around Levi’s waist, hugging him tight.

            Levi smiled, rolling his eyes as Eren nuzzled his chest, making soft little ‘mph’ing sounds. “You’re like a dog, Jaeger.”

            “Woof~” He responded, nuzzling more into the captain’s chest.

             Levi chuckled, “Okay, let me go. I need to get cleaned up. So do you. And so do your sheets.” Eren growled, hugging him tighter. “Jaeger…” He sighed, rolling over onto his side as he collapsed. _Whatever…I don’t really want to get up anyway…_ He looked down as Eren squirmed his way up, kissing up Levi’s neck, licking and suckling. He grinned. _This kid is insatiable…_ Eren licked across Levi’s bottom lip before laying his lips over his. Levi opened his mouth, and the brat took full advantage, his tongue entering, exploring every inch of the captain’s mouth, wrestling with his tongue before Levi gave up. He pulled back, a strand of saliva still connecting them.

          He smiled at his lover, rubbing his nose against his. Levi grinned back, returning the gesture. “L-Levi?” Levi raised his eyebrow at the nervous stutter.

          “Yes, Eren?”

           “I-I…” Eren took a deep breath, and Levi could feel the heat coming off of his cheeks as he blushed. “I love you…”

            Levi’s heart stuttered, before pounding hard in his chest, an unfamiliar warmth flooding him. He smiled, wrapping his arms gently around the younger man. He captured his lips again, the kiss sweet and soft and full of love. He pulled away until he could see his lover’s face. “Eren?”

         The younger man looked down, then met the captain’s eyes, “Y-yes, L-Levi…?”

         “I love you too.”


	31. 22.5 Intermission

Eren: Hi Everybody! This is intermission 22.5! I can't believe Kitty is ending it! I'm kinda sad...But she said I shouldn't be...but she wouldn't say why...Oh! You're probably wondering why I'm introducing the intermission tonight, huh? Well....  
  
*I zoom past Eren, Levi following right behind me with his pairing blades.*  
  
Me: Dammit Levi! I said I was sorry! Come on! I said no pointy thingies for you! *I run into the corner, whimpering as Levi blocks me in.*  
  
Levi: You kept them waiting a whole day, Kitty...That has to be punished. Also...You ended it without warning! That's BS.  
  
Me: I know! I know! I'm sorry! It took forever to write, and I had work...  
  
Levi: No excuses!  
  
Me: Eren! Help!  
  
*Eren hugs Levi from behind, nuzzling his cheek into the shorter man's shoulder and neck.*  
  
Eren: Please calm down, Levi~ Kitty's doing her best.  
  
Levi...Dammit...*He nuzzles back into Eren, his pairing blades disappearing. He glares at me.* Now, you have to explain.  
  
Me: Okay Okay...*we suddenly transport to the couches, Eren and Levi on one, while I sit across from them* Okay...so yea, I ended your story...meaning Sam's story request. But! This frees me up to write my own idea...the one that I've been thinking about for weeks. The reason I ended yours and am not just continuing where I left off is because I'm adding my own character. So instead of just (ErenxLevi) its gonna be (ErenxLevixOC).  
  
Eren:...So, we're getting a new friend?  
  
Me: Yes! But what I have in mind is a bit weird. I plan to move you into a modern setting, so basically into my world, except a little distorted by my imagination and whatnot. But I plan to introduce her as a character from your world too. So I'm going to be doing an epilogue to Attention. I don't know how many chapters it will take before I get on to the actual sequel. I do know that I probably won't be updating every day or even every other day. It might be once or twice a week. Because I do have other writing projects that I've been neglecting while I wrote this. Also, I do want to spend time with the two nutjobs I call friends without worrying about writing a chapter a day. I also have work.  
  
Levi: So, is this original character going to be a friend or something more?  
  
Me: You'll have to wait and see. Also...as you saw from my last chapter...sexy scenes take longer and I get blocked easily on them...so yea, that's another reason why the next chapters will take longer too (warning/spoiler.)   
  
Eren: Speaking of nut jobs...where are Sam and Emily?  
  
Me: Oh, they're at work. I'm seeing them later tonight. I can't wait till they see this...they'll prolly kill me or something...  
  
Eren: Levi will protect you.  
  
Levi: Says who, brat?  
  
Eren: Leeevviiii~ *He looks up at Levi with puppydog eyes, pouting.*  
  
Levi: Fine....If it comes to anything, I'll let Emily borrow Eren while I distract Sam.   
  
Me: Awwww, Levi you really do like me~  
  
Levi:...Just because you are a pain in my ass, doesn't mean that I want you killed.  
  
Me: Even though you were chasing me with pointy things a few minutes ago....  
  
Levi: Only I'm allowed to do that.  
  
Me:...  
  
Eren: Anyway! I wanna give Kitty something to thank her for putting up with us. *He bounces over, hugging me tight as he kisses my lips.*  
  
Me: U-umm....  
  
Eren: Shhhh. Don't tell Levi...*He giggles*  
  
Levi: Brat. *He grabs my shirt, pulling me down to place a chaste kiss on my lips.* Thank you.   
  
Me: @.@ *faints from too much attention from the two hotties*  
  
Levi: Dammit...I though Sam was the only one who did that...  
  
Eren: We did just double-team her...  
  
Levi:...Eren...Do you know what double team means?  
  
Eren:...Ummm...what we just did...?  
  
Levi:...I'll tell you what it really means later.  
  
Eren: Okay!  
  
Levi: Anyway....  
  
*The two hug, holding each other close as they look into the camera.*  
  
Eren: Thank you so so much for reading Attention (Eren x Levi), everybody!  
  
Levi: You should comment more, brats. Don't be intimidated by the weirdo who uses all caps.  
  
Eren: Ahem!...Don't be mean, Levi....Watch out for Jealousy (Eren x Levi x OC) Attention's epilogue.   
  
Levi: And whatever the hell the author is going to name the sequel.  
  
Levi and Eren: Thanks for reading! Goodnight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...Yea...Attention has come to an end...but I'm currently working on an epilogue to Attention, and then a sequel to the epilogue. Woooo...It will be ( Eren x Levi x OC) so if this is where you wanna leave it, that's awesome. I had a lot of fun writing this, and was super mad that deviantart deleted my last three chapters, and left it without an ending. But I found a better place to put it, and I think Attention has a better home now. :3 Hugs and Kisses! See you soon!


End file.
